


Please?

by lowkeyamen



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, No one is surprised, OT3, Polyamory, Snarky!Hansol, Taeyang has a height kink, light sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: "You guys should have a threesome." "Are you taking the piss?"





	1. Thirty-Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this entire thing is unbeta'd so sorry oop

Taeyang and Hojoon had been together for four years. They met in high school, went through university together and started dating in their second year. They got off to a rocky start, clashing over a project they had to do together for geography, then bonding over their mutual dislike of a certain boy in their class. They were known for being basically inseparable, people assuming they were dating long before they were, mainly because it was so glaringly obvious they liked each other. Taeyang being too stubborn to even admit it to himself and Hojoon being too shy to do anything about it. They had managed to build a life together, a nice house, stable jobs, a Maltese puppy, their parents didn't hate their son's choice in partner; everyone could see how in love they were, their lives appeared to be perfect.

"So, how long has it been since you two fucked?"

Taeyang choked on his iced coffee, face turning crimson, coughing and spluttering into a napkin, Hojoon patting him on the back in a feeble attempt to save his boyfriend.

"What the _fuck_ , Sangwon?" Taeyang glared at his best friend across the table after he had recovered.

"What?" Sangwon mustered up the most innocent smile he could on his little baby face. "It's a genuine question, you're both so tense."

"Look, just because you and Hansol are attached at the pelvis doesn't mean we all have to be." Taeyang retorted, voice raised, pointing at the couple sitting across from him, ignoring the looks he was getting from other patrons in the cafe.

"Thirty-two days."

Taeyang faltered, slowly turning to face the blonde beside him whispering a _'Hojoon, what the fuck!?'_ under his breath.

"Well it's true," Hojoon whined, taking Taeyang's hand in his own, "we haven't had full blown sex for, like, ever."

Taeyang was frozen; he couldn't actually believe Hojoon was openly telling Sangwon and Hansol this. He couldn't believe the younger had actually been counting how many days it had been. Had it really been that long?

"It's because you're both twinks."

Taeyang's jaw dropped, hanging open as he turned to face Hansol, who had been unusually quiet throughout the conversation, until now.

"Uhh...n-"

Hansol rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Taeyang," he sighed, shifting in his seat and folding his arms in front of him on the table, "I know a twink when I see one, it's not like it's anything to be ashamed of."

Taeyang huffed, avoiding eye contact with any of the others around the table as he glared out of the window, taking a sip of his coffee. Taeyang did prefer receiving to giving, but it's not exactly something he wanted to talk about with his annoying best friend and Sangwon's equally, if not more, annoying boyfriend in the middle of a crowded cafe on a Tuesday afternoon.

"It's not like we don't do...other stuff," Hojoon added, trying to convince Sangwon and Hansol that their sex life wasn't totally dead, "just...neither of us really like being on top so..." He trailed off, looking at his boyfriend who was still pretending this conversation wasn't happening.

"You guys should have a threesome."

Taeyang's head snapped back to glare at Hansol with a mixture of disgust and disbelief on his face for the second time that day. Did he really just suggest that?

"Are you taking the piss?"

"Taeyang."

"No, Hojoon, is he for real?" He put his hand out in front of the blonde protectively, "Do you actually expect me to let some random fuck my boyfriend?"

"Yes, _actually_ , it's not like you're gonna do it." Hansol snapped back.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Tae." Sangwon interjected before a full scale fight broke out between his boyfriend and his best friend. Taeyang and Hansol got on the majority of the time, but their short fuses and fiery temperaments lead to arguments and below-the-belt jabs more often than not. Fortunately they would only stay mad at each other for a matter of minutes before they were back to laughing and joking around. "We do it all the time, I actually kinda like watching someone else fuck him."  He smirked, placing his hand on Hansol's thigh, looking his boyfriend up and down.

Taeyang made a gagging sound, he knew far too much about his friends' sex life for his liking, there are some things he wishes Sangwon would keep to himself.

"Oh my god, you're like, so sexually repressed," Hansol rolled his eyes again, resting his head on Sangwon's shoulder, "Hojoon seriously, how do you deal with him? Come on Taeyang, it's not like you two are each other's type." Hansol pushed, he was convinced his friends needed this, the last thing he wanted was for the couple to break up over their sex life. "We all know you have a height kink."

Taeyang choked on his coffee, yet again, he should really just give up on trying to drink it, trying to utter out a feeble _'no I don't'_ before his boyfriend interrupted him.

"Tae, baby, I've seen you flirt with Dongsung, we all have." He clung to Taeyang's arm, forcing his voice to go up an octave as he impersonated his boyfriend. "Oh my god~ Dongsung~ You're so tall, I feel so tiny when I stand next to you~ Your hands are so big and manly~" He fluttered his eyelashes and twisted some of his sandy-blonde hair around his finger, exaggerating the way Taeyang acts around their giant friend, causing Hansol to cackle loudly.

"I'm not that bad," Taeyang flushed, crossing his arms like a petulant child, "and I definitely don't sound like that."

"See, you need someone like Dongsung, I can totally imagine him dominating the both of you." Sangwon mused, slipping into a daydream which was soon ruined by Taeyang kicking him under the table.

Hansol scoffed, "It's a shame he's painfully straight, trust me. Been there, tried that." He scowled, remembering the embarrassment of coming onto Dongsung, only for the elder to turn him down. Hansol had never taken rejection well.

Taeyang sighed as the conversation about his sex life finally seemed to fizzle out, discussion moving into Hansol's awkward drunken encounter with Dongsung. He figured it was finally safe to take a sip of his coffee without choking on it.

"So like..." Sangwon leaned across the table to get closer to his best friend, as their boyfriends chatted amongst themselves, "...if you two don't fuck then what do you do? Do you have like a double ended dildo or something? Cause I would be climbing the walls if I went thirty-two days without sex."

Taeyang vowed never to go for coffee with Sangwon and Hansol again.

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

 

Taeyang was glad that Hojoon didn't bring up the conversation once they got back home. In fact, it took over a week for the blonde to corner him on the issue.

"Tae..." Hojoon snaked his arms around Taeyang's waist, trapping him in a backhug as the elder stirred a pot of spaghetti on the hob, "you know what Hansol was saying the other day?"

Taeyang's breath hitched, _oh god not this again_ , he made a small noise of acknowledgement, urging Hojoon to continue, even though he knew what was coming.

"Well I was thinking...maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it." He sounded timid, almost afraid to broach the subject.

Taeyang sighed, switching off the burner and turning in his boyfriends arms so they were face to face.

"So, basically, you want to sleep with someone else? Wow thanks Hojoon, I love you too."

Hojoon rolled his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Taeyang mouth. "It's not like that, baby, it isn't cheating, we'd both be there." He moved his arms from around Taeyang's waist, taking the elder's hands in his own. "I love you, and I don't want to be with anyone else, but I think we owe it to our relationship to at least try. Before we end up resenting each other."

He caught Taeyang's lips in a loving kiss, his arms moving up to circle around his boyfriends shoulders, wordlessly asking for an entrance as he carded his fingers through the elder's chestnut hair, their tongues fluidly moving against each other.

"Just think about it." He mused as they broke apart, fingers still playing with the short hairs on the back of Taeyang's head. "Just imagine some gorgeous, tall guy fucking you." Hojoon pressed his hips forward, grinding down on Taeyang's groin, eliciting a small moan from the elder. "Fucking you really, really hard, up against a wall, cause I know that's how you like it, baby. I know you want someone to treat you rough." His breath was hot against Taeyang's skin between the wet kisses he left along the brunette's jawline. 

"Joon..." Taeyang managed to gasp out, gripping onto the blonde's waist as the younger rocked against him, trying to increase the friction between them.

"I know you want someone to control and dominate you, Tae." He kissed the elder again, swallowing a moan as he slipped his hand down to palm Taeyang's growing erection. "But I can't be the one to give you that, baby, because that's exactly what I want too. Please Taeyang; just think about it. For me?"

Taeyang moaned louder as Hojoon touched him, pulling the younger into a deep kiss. He still wasn't sold on the idea of anyone else being with his boyfriend, but he had to admit that someone much bigger than him fucking him hard was exactly what he wanted, what he needed, and he knew it's what Hojoon needed too. They had both tried being more dominant in the bedroom for one another, but it just hadn't worked out, it wasn't in either of their natures to take control.

"Okay," he whispered pulling away from the kiss, panting slightly, "I...I still don't know how I feel about someone else touching you but we might as well give it a go."

Hojoon's hand stopped rubbing Taeyang through his jeans, causing the brunette to whimper at the loss of friction.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

Taeyang blinked, "Of course I would, Joon, if this is what you want then I'm willing to try." He kissed the younger boy on the temple before leaving a trail of kisses across his cheek down to his ear.

"Plus I think we both deserve to get fucked senseless." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear, biting down on the pierced skin of his earlobe, making Hojoon gasp at the unexpected contact.

He pulled back smiling at the blonde. He really did love Hojoon, and honestly he was worried the lack of intercourse would be the death of their relationship, so he was more than willing to make this sacrifice if it helped keep them together. He couldn't think of anything worse than not being with Hojoon.

"I think you owe me a blowjob for getting me all worked up and agreeing to this though."


	2. Jiho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this isn't a full chapter update i just realised i didn't like the way i'd split the chapters (i originally wrote this as one long oneshot so i'm trying to divide it up to make it last a little longer) but there is a tiny bit of new content at the end （ﾉ´д｀）

Taeyang didn't think much of it when Sangwon invited them out the following Friday. He didn't even twig when Hansol came over the day before to help him pick out an outfit because _'you have to look sexy, hyung, instead of whatever this is'_. Taeyang rolled his eyes as Hansol looked him up and down before informing him none of his jeans were tight enough and the younger would bring some over for him tomorrow morning.

He finally caught on when their taxi rolled up to a club they used to frequent when they were in university, the very one where Hansol and Sangwon first got together. Taeyang and Hojoon hadn't been here for a good two years, considering the club targeted single guys.

"What the fuck are we doing at this shitho- _Oh my god_ you're trying to set us up with someone." Taeyang turned to his boyfriend, "Did you tell them?!"

"Oh, he tells me everything, honey." Hansol turned around in the passenger seat so he could see Taeyang, his cat-like smile glowing in the dark of the car. " _Everything_."

"Oh Jesus Christ." Taeyang sunk back in his seat, "No. Fuck it. I'm not going in there, Joon. Can we just go home? Please?"

Hojoon didn't even have time to answer before the door beside Taeyang was opened and Sangwon was hauling him out. "Come on, hyung, it'll be fine, we might not even find someone. Just relax for once and have some fun."

He felt fingers lacing with his, turning to face the boy next to him. "Tae, please, just do this for me, yeah?" Hojoon was so gorgeous, his eyes wide and hopeful, his blonde hair parted to frame his round cheeks and soft features. There's no way Taeyang could ever say no to that face.

He sighed, giving in. "Okay fine. But you," he pressed the index finger of his free hand hard into Sangwon's chest, "are buying me a shot. No actually, a bunch of shots, I'm gonna have to be pretty pissed to go through with this."

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

  
Four shots of tequila, two double vodkas and a Jäegerbomb deep and Taeyang was _finally_ starting to loosen up.

"Hey," Hansol tapped on his shoulder, face close Taeyang's so the elder could hear him over the loud bass of the music in the club, "that guy's been staring at you for ages."

Taeyang looked over in the direction Hansol was nodding. Shit. The guy was staring directly at him through the sea of bodies moving against one another, propped up against the bar with in a black leather jacket, juxtaposing the crisp white shirt underneath. He was tall and slim, towering over the barely legal boy beside him who was trying his hardest to get the man's attention, but he was staring straight at Taeyang, gaze framed by long jet black hair.

"Go talk to him Tae." Hansol nudged him in the ribs. Taeyang looked across at Hojoon for reassurance, almost hoping the other had changed his mind now this was becoming a reality, but the blonde just smiled at him, urging him to go over to the tall, mysterious stranger.

Taeyang sighed, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do, he still wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get talked into this. Chatting guys up wasn't exactly a speciality of his, he had been with Hojoon for over four years, and it was the younger who had done most of the chasing back then, Taeyang being too stubborn to admit he even liked Hojoon.

Sangwon patted him on the back, sending his best friend on his way towards the man at the bar. Taeyang waded through the crowd of people on the dance floor, narrowly avoiding any drinks being spilled on the longline white shirt Hansol insisted he wore.

He slid up next to the man, who hadn't once taken his eyes off Taeyang as he made his way across the club. "Two shots of Sambuca please." He smiled at the bartender before looking up at the man next to him. Jesus Christ he's hot. Taeyang tried to play it cool, his lips barely even parting as he took in the taller man's delicate features and sharp jawline. He had catlike eyes, dark and piercing, accented with smoky eyeliner and full lips, quirked up into an amused smirk.

"'Buca?" He raised the shot glass up to the stranger, who took if from him without question. Taeyang's heart rate sped up as he realised how tiny the glass looked in his hands, maybe he did have a height kink after all.

He watched the other throw the shot back, grimacing as the sickly aniseed flavour hit the back of his throat. He giggled to himself before taking his own shot, not even flinching as he threw the empty plastic cup back on the bar.

"Not a fan?"

"Nah, I fucking hate Sambuca." The other man finally spoke, face still contorted from the liquor. His voice was much deeper and huskier than Taeyang had expected.

He giggled again, before clearing his throat, remembering Hojoon making fun of the way he flirted with Dongsung at the cafe. "Then why did you have it?"

"Well, I wasn't going to turn down a free drink from a cute guy." The dark haired man straightened up, Taeyang's breath hitching at his full height, "Jiho." He put his hand out for Taeyang to shake, smiling down brightly at the smaller boy.

"Taeyang." He took Jiho's hand, swallowing thickly at the way his long fingers engulfed Taeyang's much smaller hand. He could almost hear Hansol cackling at him from across the loud club.

"Cute." Jiho waved down the bartender ordering him and Taeyang another drink, "So, what are you doing in a place like this?"

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵ 

 

  
"He's so hot, I'm kinda jealous, we should have went for him, Sangwonnie" Hansol mused sipping on some blue coloured cocktail Sangwon had bought him as the three of them not-so-subtly watched Taeyang flirt with the tall stranger from afar.

"He might mess up yet, baby. When he does I'll go ask him if he wants you to suck his dick." Sangwon laced an arm around Hansol's waist, pressing a quick kiss to the smaller boy's cheek.

"Hey," Hojoon hit Sangwon on the shoulder, "he's not gonna mess up, I have faith in him. Look, that guy's all over him."

Sangwon turned back to look at his best friend who was now pressed between the bar and the man he was currently trying to chat up, his palms pressed flat on the taller man's chest as he snaked his long arms around Taeyang's waist.

"Damn." Sangwon breathed, resting his chin on Hansol's shoulder. "He works fast. Not gonna lie, I thought this would have been a disaster." He watched as the dark haired man lean down to whisper something in Taeyang's ear, whatever it was caused his friend to bite down on his bottom lip.

Sangwon looked away for just a second to reach for his drink on the table in front of them when he heard a gasp and an _'ohmygod'_ from Hansol. Snapping his eyes back up he saw Taeyang, his very uptight, very Christian best friend with this random guy's tongue down his throat, hands fisted in his leather jacket while his boyfriend watched from afar.

_Shit, Hojoon._

"Hey," he looped his fingers around Hojoon's wrist, whose eyes were locked on Taeyang, mouth agape, "hyung, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Hojoon tore his eyes away from his boyfriend to look up at Sangwon. "Yeah...it's just..." he licked his lips, "kinda, _really_ hot."

Hansol laughed loudly pulling Hojoon into a tight hug, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "This was such a good idea, Sangwonnie! Our babies are finally embracing their sexuality!" He turned back to Taeyang, whose hands were now in the other man's black hair, their bodies flush against each other. "Woah...I never had Taeyang down as such a good kisser to be honest."

Hojoon scoffed. "Oh he's good with his mouth, trust me."

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵ 

 

  
Taeyang pulled away from Jiho, fingers still in his long hair as he gasped for breath, the sensation of the other's lips on his, of his tongue exploring his mouth.

 _Fuck_.

"Hey, so...you wanna get out of he-"

"I have a boyfriend!" Taeyang blurted out, reality suddenly crashing down around him. He was making out with a stranger in a bar while his boyfriend stood a few metres away.

"He's uh...over there, the blonde one."

Jiho blinked, one of his eyebrows raising as he followed Taeyang's line of sight, arms slipping from the smaller boy's waist as he saw three young men staring back at him, jaws slack, the blonde Taeyang had mentioned giving him a weak wave.

"Was this like...a bet or something?" Jiho backed away from Taeyang slightly, the brunette's fingers still gripping onto his jacket.

"Wha- no, of course not." Taeyang stuttered, trying to figure out how to explain the situation to Jiho without sounding like a complete sexual deviant. "We- we're just exploring new things... I guess." Taeyang flushed, he really hated talking about this shit with anyone other than Hojoon.

Jiho looked down at him sceptically, clearly feeling awkward that the guy he was planning on taking home has a boyfriend, a boyfriend who just watched them make out.

Taeyang shifted, figuring he may as well come out with it, not wanting Jiho to think he was using him.

"We..." He sighed, avoiding Jiho's gaze, looking over at the blonde who was smiling back at him through the mess of people. His and Hojoon's relationship was relying on this.

" _Wewanttohaveathreesome_." He said as fast as he could in the hope that Jiho wouldn't actually understand what he just said and he could go back to his boring, monogamous life.

"Oh?"

Taeyang dared to look back at Jiho, a smug grin had settled on the taller boy's face, his eyes darkening as he looked down on Taeyang, making him feel tiny.

"So you, and your cute little boyfriend over there, both wanna sleep with me?" He looked between Taeyang and Hojoon a couple of times, before beckoning the blonde over with his index finger. "What's his name?"

Taeyang's heart skipped a beat as Hojoon began to make his way over to him and Jiho. "Hojoon..."

"Hojoon, hi," the dark haired man purred as the blonde approached the two of them, wasting no time in pressing a soft kiss to the short boy's plush lips, "so, your boyfriend tells me you wanna fuck me."

Hojoon's face turned a deep shade of red, which, fortunately, wasn't that obvious in the dim lighting of the club.

"Actually, he wants you to fuck him." Hojoon squeaked out a small _'Taeyang?'_ , eyes widening at his boyfriends sudden forwardness.

Jiho's grin grew, his eyes forming crescent moons as he drew Hojoon closer to him, whispering a _'can I?'_ as he brushed a few stray blonde strands out of his eyes. Hojoon nodded meekly as Jiho leant in to kiss him with much less vigour than he did Taeyang. Jiho ran his tongue along Hojoon's bottom lip, asking the blonde for an entrance, which he willingly gave up. Hojoon hadn't kissed anyone but Taeyang in over four years, save for that one drunken dare between him and Hansol, it felt weird having someone else in his mouth. Especially when he felt the metal ball that rested on Jiho's tongue brush against his own.

Jiho pulled back, leaving Hojoon breathless as he glanced over to his boyfriend, exhaling a _'woah'_ as Taeyang gave him a knowing _'I know right?'_ look.

"Well I'd be crazy to turn down an offer like that. Two cute boys for the price of one?"

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵ 

 

  
"I feel like a total creep." Sangwon commented as he and Hansol continued to spy on and Taeyang and Hojoon from afar.

"Don't worry about it, Jiho won't mind." Hansol reassured him, craning his neck as someone taller than him blocked his line of sight.

"Jiho?"

"Yeah, that guy they're gonna sleep with."

Sangwon turned to his boyfriend, eyebrows knitted together. "You know him?"

Hansol nodded, straw in between his lips as he sipped on another brightly coloured cocktail. "We work together."

Sangwon's jaw dropped, looking back over at his friends getting more and more touchy with the tall man beside them. "You set this whole thing up?"

Hansol smirked to himself, "Well, yeah, I knew they'd both be too incompetent to pull this off themselves, and the last thing I want is for them to break up, so-"

He was cut off as Sangwon's lips came crashing down on his own, the younger pulling him in close as he raised on his tiptoes a little to lean into the kiss.

"That's so sweet, who knew you actually have a heart Hansollie?" He pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "I can't wait to tell Taeyang you did something nice for him."

Hansol groaned, punching Sangwon in the arm, "I have a reputation to uphold, don't you dare." Avoiding Sangwon's lips as he tried to plant another kiss on the shorter boy.

"Oh my god, look!"

Sangwon pouted at Hansol backing away from him, looking over to where his boyfriend was pointing.

"Fuck. No way."

Jiho was leading Taeyang who in turn was leading Hojoon over to the exit of the club, the three of them laughing, fingers intertwined.

"I can't believe they're actually going through with this." Sangwon's jaw was slack as the couple disappeared out onto the street with someone they had barely known an hour. "I guess I owe you £20, baby."

Hansol giggled, biting down on Sangwon's bottom lip. "I don't want money; you can just let me tie you up tonight instead."

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

 

Jiho led Taeyang and Hojoon out of the crowded club to find a taxi; he didn't see any point in wasting time. Even though Hansol had told him about the situation, it didn't make him want the short couple any less. He had seen pictures of Hansol's friends on his phone as they spoke on their lunch break, and there was no denying that he found them both attractive. So when the small dancer brought up the topic of a threesome helping their relationship he was more than happy to offer his services. 

He climbed in the back seat of the cab, dragging Hojoon in after him, the blonde practically in his lap as Taeyang got in the passenger seat, giving Jiho a knowing smile. He and Taeyang had already been acquainted in the club so the elder figured this was the perfect time for the dark haired man to get to know his boyfriend a little better before they went through with this. 

Jiho sat back against the window, knees spread, drawing Hojoon close to him, the elder's hands between Jiho's thighs, dangerously close to his groin. 

"You're absolutely adorable." Jiho pressed butterfly kisses across Hojoon's cheeks and jawline, stopping at the sensitive skin below his earlobe. "I'm gonna fuck you and your little boyfriend raw, cutie." 

The blonde let out a startled yelp-cum-moan as Jiho pulled Hojoon's hips down on top of his own. Jiho's pierced tongue made its way back into Hojoon's mouth as he bucked his hips up against the elder's growing erection, swallowing a low groan. 

Taeyang watched from the front seat, his own bulge beginning to form as he watched his boyfriend gyrate in Jiho's lap. He looked _so_ small, so delicate as his hands slipped down to undo Jiho's tight jeans, momentarily forgetting where he was, greedily trying to get to Jiho's cock. 

"We're home." 

Hojoon pulled away from the kiss as he heard his boyfriend pay the driver and apologise for _'those sluts in the back'_ , reluctantly peeling himself away from Jiho to get out of the car. 

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

 

Taeyang didn't even have time to fully shut their front door before he was pushed against it, the door slamming with a loud bang that the neighbours would most likely let Taeyang and Hojoon know woke them up at 1:30am. 

Jiho's mouth was back on his, tongue lapping ravenously against Taeyang's, Jiho's thigh pressing between the brunette's legs. 

"Fuck me, that's so hot."

Jiho broke away to look at Hojoon who was watching them with wide eyes, bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Patience, baby." Jiho smirked, turning to scan Hojoon and Taeyang's two-storey apartment. "Bathroom?"

"Up the stairs on the left." Taeyang breathed, still panting up against the door from the force of the kiss, watching as Jiho retreated up to the next floor. 

Taeyang didn't have time to recover before he was pushed back up against the door, the embossed pattern of the woodwork digging into his back as Hojoon kissed him with just as much intensity as Jiho has previously, hands on the brunette's hips as Taeyang's fingers found their way into blonde hair. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Hojoon exhaled against Taeyang's lips, pressing another chaste kiss to them. "I love you so much, Taeyang."

"I love you too." 

They heard the bathroom door unlock, turning to see Jiho in nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs standing at the top of their stairs. 

"Well you're gonna have to show me where the bedroom is, unless you want me to fuck you both against the door where everyone in the hallway can hear." 


	3. Branded

Taeyang felt...awkward. The alcohol was slowly starting to leave his system, and the more he sobered up, the more anxious he got about this entire situation. He was currently sat on his bed, leaning back against the headboard, completely naked, watching the love of his life be undressed by someone he barely even knew. 

He wasn't sure if he felt awkward because no one but Hojoon had seen him without clothes on for so long, or because he was incredibly turned on by his boyfriend whimpering as another man pressed kisses down his bare chest. 

"Taeyang..."

His ears perked up at Hojoon moaning his name as the younger was prompted into lying down by Jiho whose fingers ran down the length of the blonde's body, stopping at his plush thighs. Hojoon reached his hand out, inviting Taeyang to join them. The brunette leant forward to intertwine their fingers, freezing as Jiho gave him a pointed look. 

"Stay."  Jiho commanded, his voice low as is he was talking to a disobedient animal, "You can look, but you can't touch, Taeyang."

Taeyang's stomach flipped. His automatic reaction would be to tell Jiho to fuck off, that Hojoon was his boyfriend and he could touch him if he wants. But something inside him stirred at the demanding tone of Jiho's voice. He wanted to do as he was told, he wanted to be good for Jiho. 

So he listened, settling back against the headboard, watching as Jiho pressed at Hojoon's thighs, urging them to open. He watched as his boyfriend willingly spread his legs for the taller man, lifting his hips up slightly to give him better access, cock hard and angling up towards his stomach. He watched as Jiho reached for the non-descript bottle they had prepared earlier, slicking his fingers up and pressing one into Hojoon. He watched as the blonde's face contorted in initial discomfort and thawed into sheer pleasure as Jiho fingered him. He watched as Jiho added a second and then a third finger, working Hojoon open as the elder writhed on the bed in front of him, whining out the names of the two boys in the room with him. He watched as Hojoon turned to face him, eyes blown as they met with Taeyang's, wordlessly pleading for contact with the brunette.  

Taeyang wanted to reach across and touch his boyfriend more than anything, to kiss him, taste him, but he also didn't want this to end. Hojoon looked so good; hands fisted in slate bedsheets, chest rising up and down sharply, hips bucking, a loud, high pitched moan leaving his hips as Jiho found that sweet spot. 

Jiho pulled his fingers out of Hojoon, leaving the blonde whimpering at the loss as the dark haired man leant down to kiss his neck, whispering something Taeyang couldn't quite make out. Hojoon nodded meekly, shakily sitting up and crawling over to Taeyang, pressing a soft kiss to the elder's lips, before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down Taeyang's neck and collarbones, heading south. 

"Did you like that?" Taeyang had almost forgot Jiho was in the room, getting lost in Hojoon's fleeting kisses after being left unattended for so long. "Look how turned on you are after watching me finger your little boyfriend." 

Jiho was looking at him with such an intense gaze it made Taeyang feel tiny, shrinking back into the pillows as Hojoon worked his way down the brunette's chest and stomach. 

"Now, Hojoon." Taeyang barely had time to question what Jiho's command meant before his hard cock was enveloped with a wet warmth. 

"Ahh- Joon." Taeyang managed to gasp out as his boyfriend's mouth sunk down on his erection, greedily taking all of him in one go; Hojoon had always been a deepthroating pro. 

His head fell back against the headboard, catching sight of Jiho smirking at him through his eyelashes. The younger was rolling on a condom, lining up behind Hojoon who was on his elbows and knees in front of Taeyang, purring words of encouragement to the blonde. 

He ran his long fingers along Hojoon's spine, trailing down his lower back to his ass, massaging the cheeks as he spread them apart. 

"You ready, Joon?"

Hojoon raised his head, lips letting go of Taeyang's cock with a soft pop as he nodded, uttering out a hoarse 'yes'. Jiho smirked; slicking Hojoon up with extra lube to ensure he was well prepared. 

"Look at Taeyang, baby, I want him to see how gorgeous you look while I'm fucking you." 

Taeyang's heart skipped a beat as Hojoon moved from his elbows up onto his hands, so his eye line was level with the brunette's. He had a soft sheen of sweat on his face, blonde hair stuck to his forehead, eyes half lidded and lips swollen. He looked so needy as he whined impatiently waiting for Jiho to enter him.

Taeyang balled his fists in the duvet, he wanted to touch Hojoon so bad, but he knew Jiho wouldn't let him, and he didn't want to disobey the dark haired man. He wasn't exactly sure why he didn't, Taeyang had always been very headstrong, not really caring for rules or what other people thought of him, but the way Jiho stared at him with such reverence, despite the pair barely knowing one another, made him want to please the younger. It was as if Jiho expected him to be obedient and Taeyang wanted to prove that he was everything Jiho thought he was. 

Taeyang was pulled from his thoughts as Hojoon cried out, Jiho slowly pushing himself into the blonde's willing entrance. Taeyang watched closely as his boyfriend’s eyes screwed shut at the pain of Jiho's cock being inside of him, after over a month of him and Taeyang not having penetrative sex it was a shock to his system. 

"Can I kiss him?" Taeyang asked hesitantly, he wanted to be here for Hojoon so bad, the younger's face contorted as Jiho inched inside of him. 

Jiho smirked, eyes lighting up at Taeyang's request, revelling in the way the brunette gave him full control. 

"Sure, he's your boyfriend not mine." He retorted nonchalantly, as if he didn't really care if Taeyang listened to him or not before his eyes darkened, "Don't even think about touching him though." He paused. "Or yourself."

Taeyang swallowed thickly, pressing a soft kiss to Hojoon's forehead, nose and lips, urging the younger to open his eyes and look at him with hushed _'it's okay, baby'_ and _'you're doing so good'_ s as Jiho began to work up a slow rhythm, rocking in and out of Hojoon. 

"Fuck, Hojoon, you're so _tight_. Maybe I should have used four fingers, hm?" 

Hojoon moaned lowly, a string of swear words tumbling from his lips as the initial burn of Jiho's cock stretching him dissipated into nothing but pure pleasure. Taeyang caught the blonde's lips in his, shifting forward slightly so Hojoon could kiss him back with ease as Jiho picked up speed, rocking Hojoon's lithe body back and forth with the momentum. Hojoon whined into Taeyang's mouth as Jiho fucked into him, breath hitching as the taller man's entire length filled him, their balls brushing against one another as the younger filled him deeper and deeper. 

"Hojoon, sweetie," Jiho purred, running his fingers through biscuity hair and pulling sharply to separate the two lovers, "why don't you show Taeyang just how much you love him?" 

Jiho spoke so sweetly to Hojoon, clearly sensing just how submissive the elder was, and how precious he was to Taeyang. Hojoon made a yelp of acknowledgement as Jiho pulled his hair a little more before letting him go, his head promptly lowering back down to Taeyang's neglected cock, lapping at the precome that had spilled out from watching his boyfriend take Jiho's dick. 

Jiho laughed as Taeyang moaned at the contact. "He's so good right?" He rubbed small circles into Hojoon's thighs as he rocked in and out of the smaller boy, encouraging him to spread his legs a little more. "You're very lucky to have him, Taeyang, I hope you spoil him like the Princess he is." 

Taeyang felt Hojoon's throat tighten around the head of his cock at the nickname. 

Jiho chuckled lowly as the blonde simultaneously clenched around him, "Oh, you like that hm, Princess? It suits you." He grabbed onto Hojoon's hips, as he picked up his pace again, thrusting into him with more and more vigour. 

Hojoon let out a strangled cry around Taeyang's cock as the force of Jiho fucking into him pushed his boyfriend further into his throat, struggling to keep up the rhythm he had created bobbing up and down on Taeyang's cock. Hojoon's fingers dug into Taeyang's spread thighs as he raised up to swirl his tongue around the head of his boyfriend’s dick. 

Taeyang swore under his breath as he looked down at Hojoon, lips stretched around his cock, face flushed, tears threatening to spill as Jiho's thrusts became harder and rougher. 

"Hojoonie, you're pretty close right?" Jiho reached down to take Hojoon's neglected cock in his large hand, gasping as Hojoon clenched around him at the contact. With his other hand he grabbed back onto Hojoon's hair, pulling him up and off of Taeyang's cock, releasing an onslaught of broken moans and whimpers now the blonde's throat was free. 

"If you're good for me I'll let you come, okay Princess?" Hojoon was barely holding on with Jiho fucking him so roughly, one hand back on his hip to hold him in place, the other teasing the leaking slit of his cock. "Finger Taeyanggie for me, sweetheart, I'm gonna fuck him as soon as I'm done with you."

Taeyang let out an involuntary moan as Jiho spoke, the younger's gaze was fixated on him, obscured only by some of his long, dark hair falling into his eyes as his thrusts became less smooth, nearing his own orgasm. 

He didn't even see Hojoon reach behind himself to grab the lube Jiho had tossed aside, not expecting it when Hojoon slid a single slicked up finger into his right entrance. 

"Relax, Tae. But not too much, you don't get to come until I say you can." 

Taeyang whined, spreading his legs a little more for Hojoon as his boyfriend slipped another finger inside, scissoring him open for Jiho. 

"Jiho, please." Hojoon spoke up for the first time in Taeyang didn't know how long, he was close; his voice was thin and desperate, still hoarse from having Taeyang's dick shoved down his throat. "I'm so close, _please_."

His fingers slipped out of Taeyang as he tried to steady himself on the bed, arms giving way as Jiho fucked harder into him, side of his face pressed into the mattress as he moaned loudly, clawing at the bedsheets. 

Taeyang's jaw dropped, he had never seen Hojoon this needy and desperate before. He never imagined watching his boyfriend of four years be fucked senseless by someone else would turn him on so much. 

"Go on then, Princess." Jiho sped up his fist as he stroked Hojoon to his climax, still thrusting into the small blonde as he came with a high pitched scream of Jiho's name, spilling onto the younger's hand. Jiho groaned as Hojoon clenched around him, warmth pooling in his stomach as the blonde's walls became impossibly tight around his cock, coming only seconds later. 

" _Fuck_ , Ho-Hojoon." Jiho rutted against the blonde, milking the last of his orgasm inside the older before pulling out completely, causing Hojoon to fall into his side from the lack of support. 

Taeyang watched with wide eyes, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as the two men in front of him came undone. 

Jiho pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead, asking if he was okay in a hushed tone. He treated Hojoon so delicately in juxtaposition to how hard he had just fucked him, as if the older were a fragile doll, gently repositioning him so he could watch Taeyang while he recovered. 

Jiho's eyes flickered from a caring chocolate to a piercing black, the soft pucker of his lips from where he had just kissed Hojoon again quirking up into an amused smirk as he turned to the brunette. 

"Taeyang~," the dark haired man sang, peeling off the used condom and stroking himself back to full hardness, "look what I did to your precious little Hojoon, baby, he's a mess."

Taeyang's eye flickered to his boyfriend, chest still rising and falling rapidly as he came down from his orgasm, his whole body exhausted from being in the same position so long. 

"Now it's your turn." Taeyang hadn’t even realised how close Jiho had gotten to him as he whispered in his ear, breath hitching as he latched onto a patch of skin just under the brunette's jawline and sucked hard. 

Taeyang hissed as the younger let go for a second before reattaching himself to a spot just south of the first bite, he could feel Jiho pumping his own cock as he prepared himself to enter Taeyang. 

"You're gonna look so pretty covered in hickey's." Jiho mused before biting down on the crook of Taeyang's neck, causing the brunette to yelp as teeth buried into skin.

"I want everyone to know you were mine, even just for the night."

Taeyang's heart skipped a beat at the way Jiho said _mine_. He loved Hojoon; he would always love Hojoon and he would always belong to Hojoon; but maybe he wanted to be Jiho's too. He had never felt as instantaneously drawn to anyone as he had Jiho, he wanted the taller man to control him, use him, but he was hoping more than anything the younger would shower him with affection after like he had Hojoon. 

Taeyang was drawn from his thoughts as Jiho pressed a slicked finger to his entrance, rolling on a fresh condom onto his now hard cock with his other hand. "I just wanna make sure you're ready, baby." he whispered as he pushed into Taeyang's already stretched hole. Taeyang's eyes fluttered shut as Jiho worked his way inside, quickly adding another finger, picking up where Hojoon left off. Taeyang could have easily come there and then, but he knew Jiho wouldn't allow it so he willed himself to hold on, moaning the others name as a third finger was added. 

"Ahh- Jiho, fuck me." 

The younger smirked, clearly loving how desperate Taeyang was. "Manners, Tae, you're gonna have to ask me nicer than that."

Taeyang mewled. He wanted Jiho right now; he needed Jiho to fuck him. He wasn't usually one to beg, but all sense of shame went out the window where Jiho was concerned. 

"Jiho... _please_ fuck me. Please." He whined; gasping as Jiho crooked his fingers inside of him, vision blurring as he hit his prostate. "I want your dick in me, please, Jiho, _just fucking ruin me_." 

Jiho's fingers stilled at the request, the younger not expecting such words to come from the brunette. He could tell Taeyang was uptight, reserved, uncomfortable when it came to admitting he was into anything other than vanilla sex; but he wanted to change that, he wanted Taeyang to live his deepest fantasies, he wanted to unleash something inside of Taeyang that he knew the elder had repressed for far too long. 

"God, you're so hot when you talk like that."  He pushed a forceful kiss to Taeyang's lips, causing the elder to bang his head against the wall as Jiho ravenously explored his mouth, drawing back only to whisper a _'you ready?'_ against Taeyang's lips before his pierced tongue was back to lapping against Taeyang's. 

Taeyang braced himself for what was coming, wrapping his arms around Jiho's neck as the younger pushed inside of him. 

Taeyang whimpered against Jiho's mouth, hands fisting into black hair as Jiho filled him. He was so much bigger than he was used to, everything about Jiho was. He felt so tiny underneath him, pressed between the taller man and the wooden headboard of his and Hojoon's bed as Jiho's large hands gripping onto his hips, holding him in place as he filled him to the hilt. 

"Fuck, Taeyang, you feel amazing." Jiho left a trail of wet kisses along Taeyang's neck and collarbones, lifting the smaller boy up so he was off the bed, settled on Jiho's lap, legs instinctively wrapping around the younger's waist, pushing Jiho even further inside of him. "You're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow, baby" 

Taeyang's head lulled back, giving Jiho more access to his neck, moaning lowly as he shifted in the younger's lap, his hard cock trapped between the two of them. He needed more. 

"Jiho, please, move." He rocked his hips slightly, urging the man to move inside him, hands falling down to broad shoulders as he tried to ride Jiho's cock despite the strong grip on his hips keeping him in place. "Just fuck me already." 

The kisses on his neck stopped. Jiho pushed him roughly against the wall, hands moving down to grope at his ass, fingers digging into the soft muscle as Jiho began to slowly pull out of Taeyang, almost completely. 

"Sure thing, baby."

Taeyang cried out loudly, bordering on a scream, as Jiho pushed all the way back into him, gasping as the air was knocked out of him as the younger picked up a steady rhythm, pounding into Taeyang, headboard banging against the cream walls. 

"Fuck. Jiho. _Oh my God_." 

Taeyang's nails dug into Jiho's shoulders, leaving red crescent moons in their wake. He leant forward, pushing his tongue into Jiho's mouth in a sloppy kiss which the other reciprocated momentarily, before slamming Taeyang back against the wall, pinning the elder's arms above his head. 

"You're so desperate for me, Taeyang. It's kinda cute." 

Jiho had Taeyang's wrists in a tight grip, his long fingers easily clamped around them, stretching the brunette's shorter arms up to restrict his movement as he continued to pound into him, the wooden headboard digging into his shoulder blades, bruising them. The younger picked up speed and force as Taeyang managed to breathe out pleading  _'faster', 'harder'_ and _'more'_ s between strangled moans and cries of Jiho's name. 

Jiho's teeth skimmed over pale skin before biting down hard on one of Taeyang's prominent collarbones. His head was spinning, clouded by alcohol and arousal. He had never considered himself a masochist but he wanted Jiho to push him further, bite harder, break skin, completely destroy him until he was left a sobbing, twitching mess. 

He looked across at Hojoon as Jiho bit into another patch of his already abused neck. He was watching the two of them with wide eyes, barely blinking in case he missed anything, lazily stroking himself to the sight and sounds of his boyfriend being dominated by someone else. 

"Joon..." Taeyang moaned his boyfriend name under his breath, a heat pooling in his stomach at the image of Hojoon getting off on this. 

Jiho's hips slowed, following Taeyang's line of sight and glancing across at Hojoon, an amused smirk on his face as he watched the blonde play with himself. 

"You miss him, huh? That's sweet. You want him to touch you, baby?" 

His back arched as Jiho bit down again, his neglected cock rubbing against Jiho's toned stomach as the younger fucked into him.

Taeyang nodded his head furiously. He needed to be touched, he needed release, and he needed Hojoon. 

"Jiho, ah-, please, I'm so close."

Jiho chuckled lowly, stretching Taeyang's arms up as far as they would go, the elder's muscles contracting, his whole body burning. 

"C'mere, Princess." 

Hojoon hesitantly crawled closer to the pair, looking to Jiho for an invitation, silently asking if he could touch his own boyfriend. 

"Okay sweetie, I want you hold onto his dick, right at the base, grip tightly so he can't come, I'm not done with him yet." Jiho turned back to Taeyang, a wicked smile on his face as Taeyang's contorted into frustration. 

"I want you to touch yourself too, let him know what he's missing out on. Can you do that for me, Princess?" Taeyang noticed how Jiho's voice switched when he spoke to Hojoon; it was soft and sweet compared to the deep, husky, commanding tone he used on the brunette. 

Hojoon nodded obediently, his fingers circling around the base of Taeyang's length, applying pressure so the elder couldn't reach his climax. Taeyang hissed at the contact, he wanted Hojoon to stroke him to completion so bad, he watched as the blonde worked his own cock, moaning as he touched himself, his eyes trained on Taeyang who was looking back at him with sheer need. 

"Am...am I allowed to kiss him?"

Jiho brought one of his arms down to stroke Hojoon's cheek, _he's so adorable_ , "Of course you can, do what you want to him, just make sure he doesn't come until I say so." 

Hojoon pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend lips, his way of easing some of the tension that was building up inside of the brunette. He kissed Taeyang deeper; running his tongue along the elder's bottom lip asking for an entrance as Jiho picked his pace back up, fucking into Taeyang roughly. 

Taeyang desperately wanted to touch Hojoon, he wanted to run his fingers through his hair and pull him closer, but Jiho had such a firm hold on his wrists and his arms ached so bad from being held up so long there was no way he could wriggle free. 

He cried out into Hojoon's mouth, eyes rolling back in his head, as Jiho shifted the angle of his thrusting slightly, his thick cock finding Taeyang's prostate, drilling into the sweet spot over and over. 

Taeyang couldn't take much more of this, his entire body burned, he urgently needed release, his eyes strained shut as Jiho sustained the assault on his prostate and Hojoon prevented him from reaching orgasm, leaving loving kisses along his jawline. 

"Jiho please. _Please_ , fuck, I need to come." 

He saw a flicker of worry dash through Hojoon's eyes as he glanced over to Jiho, silently pleading the younger to give his boyfriend release. 

Jiho's smile softened as he looked down at Hojoon. "Don't worry baby, not long now." His breath was becoming uneven, as was the rhythm of his hips, stuttering slightly as he thrust into Taeyang. "God, you feel amazing. Fuck. I'm gonna-"

Jiho groaned deeply as he came, exhaling Hojoon’s name, signalling the blonde to release the pressure on Taeyang's cock. 

Hojoon unwrapped his fingers slightly, stroking his boyfriend so he could reach the orgasm he was so desperate for quicker. 

Taeyang felt like he could hardly breathe as he finally reached his climax, waves rippling through his body as he came, shuddering violently as he exploded all over his and Jiho's stomachs. 

Jiho finally let go of his wrists, causing Taeyang to fall forward against the taller man's broad chest from exhaustion and no longer being held up, panting heavily has he felt Hojoon stroke himself to his own climax, white shooting onto Taeyang's thigh. 

He felt completely drained, sight blurred from being denied orgasm for so long, from being fucked so hard by the younger. Jiho whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Taeyang's aching body, pulling him close and repositioning him so he was laid on the bed. He whimpered as Jiho pulled out of him, suddenly feeling empty as the younger went to their en suite bathroom, assumingly to clean himself up. 

"Hey," his eyes began to refocus as Hojoon lay down next to him, fingers running through his chestnut hair in an attempt to soothe his boyfriend, "you okay baby?" 

Taeyang nodded meekly, fingers weakly pawing at Hojoon's arm, urging the younger to hold him. Hojoon complied, shifting closer to the brunette, pulling him close so Taeyang's head was resting on his bare chest, arm wrapping around his shoulder. 

"You did so well, Tae, and you looked gorgeous." He pressed a soft kiss into auburn hair as Taeyang snuggled closer into his chest, wrapping an arm around Hojoon's slim waist. 

"I love you so much."

Taeyang hummed, sleep slowly taking over, "I love you too, Joon, more than anything." 

"You two are fucking adorable." 

Jiho was leaning against the doorframe of their bathroom, a wet cloth in his hand to clean the two smaller boys up. 

"Seriously, you're the cutest couple I've ever seen." 

Hojoon laughed softly as the younger crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed next to them, reaching to pick up his discarded shirt. 

"You're leaving?"

Jiho hesitated. "Well...yeah, I just assumed..." He trailed off, stunned that the blonde would even want him to stay, he was just there to help them fill out some fantasy anyway. 

"You don't have to, I know he'd want you to stay, he really likes you." Jiho's heart swelled as he looked down at Taeyang who had fallen asleep on Hojoon's chest, a faint smile on his face. 

Jiho liked Taeyang and Hojoon a lot. More than he felt he should. They were in an established relationship, in love, they had been for a long time, there was no way he could fit into that even on the off chance they felt the same way. He should probably just cut his losses and go home. 

But he couldn't bring himself to leave, especially since Taeyang had already passed out, he couldn't just fuck the boy that hard and abandon him after. 

He hesitantly lay down on the other side of Taeyang, gently wiping him down with the cloth he had brought with him and pulling the throw at the end of the bed over the three of them. He shuffled closer to Taeyang, careful not to touch his lower back since he knew the elder would still be in a lot of pain, as he moved to rest a hand on his ribcage. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Taeyang's high cheekbone before leaning across to press one to Hojoon's lips, the blonde mouthing a _'thank you'_ to Jiho as he settled into the pillows to sleep, wrapping his arms protectively around his boyfriend. 

Jiho smiled to himself as he lay back down, absentmindedly rubbing small circles into Taeyang's skin as sleep consumed him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Jiho call someone Princess in literally every one of my fics lmao


	4. Crush

Taeyang stirred, noticing Hojoon wasn't snuggled into his side like he usually was of a Saturday morning. He rolled over to capture the blonde in his arms and pull him close, not ready to get out of bed just yet. He came into contact with a warm body, wrapping his arms around soft skin, settling in to go back to sleep. 

Something wasn't right. Taeyang could easily wrap his arm around Hojoon's tiny ribcage. His eyes snapped open, bleary from the hangover that was setting in, confronted by a mop of black hair. 

Taeyang sat bolt upright. _Who the fuck?_ He scanned the room for any trace of his boyfriend as he tried to piece together last night, his memory clouded from alcohol and a throbbing coming from inside his skull, not to mention a dull pain in his lower back. 

He heard shuffling coming from downstairs, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and making his way to the kitchen, hoping to God it was Hojoon and he hadn't managed to cheat on his boyfriend with two randoms. 

"Hey, sweetie."

Hojoon was leaning up against their kitchen counter wearing one of Taeyang's oversized white t-shirts and sipping on a cup of tea. 

"You want a coffee or something? There's paracetamol on the table if you need any, my head is fucking killing me." 

Hojoon was acting so...normal. _What the hell happened last night?_ Taeyang had always had a problem with memory loss when he drank, he could have a glass of wine with dinner and his memory would be fuzzy the next morning. 

"Uh, yeah sure." 

"Is Jiho still asleep?"

 _Jiho?_ Bits and pieces of the night before started to come back to him, remembering talking to the guy upstairs in the god awful club Sangwon and Hansol dragged them to. He remembered the guy kissing him, then him kissing Hojoon and-

"He's left some nasty marks on your neck Tae," Taeyang was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even registered Hojoon closing the gap between them, his fingers ghosting over Taeyang's neck and prominent collarbones, "you'll have to wear one of my roll necks for work on Monday." The blonde giggled as he pressed a soft kiss to Taeyang's lips, the elder still trying to figure out what was going on. 

"They're pretty though, they look good on you."

_Holy shit we had sex._

It all came crashing down on Taeyang. They brought Jiho home and he fucked them both. He remembered Jiho pinning him against the wall and biting into his neck as the younger thrust into him, he remembered Hojoon sucking him off as Jiho pounded into him from behind, he remembered how much he got off on Jiho telling him what he could and couldn't do, he remembered how gorgeous Hojoon had looked spread out on the bed as Jiho fingered him. 

"Taeyang?"

Hojoon looked at his boyfriend, head tilted. The elder's face flushed a deep red, eyes wide and jaw slack as he mouthed a silent ' _fuck'_ to himself. 

Hojoon rolled his eyes. 

"You just remembered what happened last night didn't you?"

Taeyang nodded, anxiety setting in. Did they actually have a threesome last night? What did this mean for their relationship? Hojoon...seemed pretty happy. What if Jiho was better in bed than him? _Okay, scratch that,_ he knew Jiho was better in bed than him, he knew the tall man could give Hojoon exactly what he wanted but what if Hojoon needed Jiho more than he needed Taeyang. What if he wanted to be with Jiho instea-

"Tae."

He felt cold hands on his cheeks, holding his head in place as Hojoon brought the brunette's gaze back to him. 

"Stop panicking. I know what you're like, this isn't a big deal. We had fun last night; we're allowed to have fun, okay? It was just sex, and I know you enjoyed it as much as I did so just...chill."

Hojoon pressed another kiss to Taeyang's lips, slightly deeper this time, reassuring the elder that everything was fine. Taeyang melted into it, looping his arms around Hojoon's slender waist. He had to admit that this was the most relaxed he'd seen Hojoon in a while, the blonde was practically glowing, and if it took another guy sleeping with him to make his boyfriend happy then Taeyang was okay with that. 

Hojoon pulled away, smiling up at Taeyang, an 'I love you' hanging between the two of them that didn't even need to be said aloud. 

"I'm gonna go wake him up, I wonder if he prefers tea or coffee...I hope he's not one of those weirdos that doesn't like hot drinks, we don't have any juice..."

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

 

Taeyang didn't know how to act around Jiho. 

He didn't really know what to say to the man whose name his boyfriend was screaming last night. He didn't know what the boundaries were with the man that almost put him through the headboard. So he kept his distance, as if touching the tall, dark haired man was breaking the rules. What rules; he didn't know, but surely there had to be some guidelines when it comes to this shit, right? 

He sighed dramatically, splashing some water on his face in an attempt to clear his mind. He looked over himself in the bathroom mirror; he had to admit he looked less tense than he had the day before, his features appeared softer. His eyes trailed down, scanning over the marks that littered his neck and chest, mouth agape as he took in the sea of crimson, garnet and mulberry. 

Hojoon was right; they do look good on him. His fingers ghosted over the bite marks, expecting them to hurt more, but only a couple were starting to form bruises. He stopped at a patch on his collar bone, fingers pulling away to reveal flakes of dark red. Jiho had made him bleed. He was so overwhelmed last night he didn't even realise that the younger bit him so hard he drew blood. His stomach flipped, something stirred further south. _No_. There was no way he was getting turned on by this, he wouldn't let himself. But Jiho had tasted him. Branded him. Made Taeyang his. 

_'I want everyone to know you were mine, even just for the night'_

The words swam around in his head. _Mine_. What had Jiho meant by that? Surely it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing to say during sex because it sounded, well, sexy. Right? The younger couldn't have possibly meant anything by it. But the reverent look in his dark eyes as he glowered told a different story. Taeyang remembered it vividly. He wanted to think Jiho meant it. 

But...why. 

He had Hojoon. He _loved_ Hojoon; he loved Hojoon more than anything. Nothing would ever change that. Sure, they had their ups and downs like any couple, but leaving the younger had never even crossed his mind before. Especially not for some guy he'd known less than a day. Some guy who was currently sitting in his kitchen, topless, because the love of his life asked if he wanted to _'chill here for a bit'_. 

He groaned exasperatedly, drying his face off and grabbing a fresh shirt from his drawers as he entered the bedroom. He should really go downstairs, but he wasn't sure he could stand being in the same room as Jiho. He really wished Hojoon wasn't so welcoming and motherly and had just made the guy a coffee and sent him on his way so Taeyang wouldn't have to deal with this. He could have just chalked it up to a one night stand to help save their relationship, but now he was having all these feelings he really didn't want to have. 

His breath hitched as he walked into the kitchen and saw the two men he couldn't stop thinking about. Hojoon was pouring Jiho some tea, the younger's long arm slowly snaking around the blonde's waist, pulling him down so Hojoon was sitting sideways in his lap so he could show him something on his phone. They were the perfect picture of domesticity. Taeyang felt like he should be jealous, angry even, but his heart fluttered at the way the taller man handled his boyfriend, as if Hojoon was made of glass

“Tae.” He crashed back to reality as Hojoon called his name. “I made you another coffee if you want it.” 

Taeyang uttered a small thanks, walking past the pair to sit at the opposite end of the table, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them as he tried to collect himself. Hojoon looked so small and fragile up against Jiho's broad chest, the younger beaming up at him as they laughed at whatever video was on Jiho's phone. They were perfect together. 

“Kiss him.”

Hojoon's head snapped up to look at his boyfriend, confusion gracing his pretty features, a faint blush crept into his cheeks as he looked up at Jiho, who was wearing a similar expression. 

The younger's eyes met his, silently asking if this was okay now it was daytime and they were both completely sober. Hojoon leaned up slightly, his lips grazing Jiho's, prompting the dark haired man to take the lead as he had done the night before. 

Jiho swallowed, he wanted to kiss Hojoon, he really did, but he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. Maybe he should have left straight away last night, or as soon as he woke up, staying the night was just going to complicate things. His eyes flickered over to Taeyang who was watching the two of them with an intensity he didn't expect from the elder. He really wanted this.

Something inside Jiho switched. Every drop of nervous energy left his body, any doubts he had about the situation fled his mind. Taeyang wasn't in control here. 

“Taeyang. Manners.”

Just because daylight was flooding through the balcony windows, just because Taeyang wasn't naked and eager in front of him, just because they were sitting around having a casual morning coffee didn't mean Taeyang got to make demands. 

He half expected the elder to roll his eyes, _'last night was fun but you don't get to tell me what to do, Jiho',_ but he didn't. Jiho noticed his fingers tighten on the white mug before him, his expression softening as his eyes focused on Hojoon. 

“Please Jiho, he wants you to.”

 _Please_. Jiho loved that word. And he loved it so much more coming from Taeyang's lips. He looked down at Hojoon; the blonde was still staring up at him, their lips just centimetres apart. 

“Please.”

Jiho's breath hitched. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into here. Hojoon still wanted him, and Taeyang still wanted to see his boyfriend be dominated by someone else. He had never done this. He had never continued what was meant to be a one night stand the next morning. 

His tongue poked out, wetting his lips before he leaned in to press them to Hojoon's, a complete juxtaposition to how he had kissed the smaller boy last night in the taxi. It was soft, pure, comforting, Hojoon's arms looping around Jiho's shoulders as he leaned in further, giving the younger more room to move. Jiho caught Hojoon's bottom lip between his own, the blonde exhaling, giving him access. He was so pliant, so willing, even though it was just a kiss he felt Hojoon submit to him fully, whining as Jiho's tongue slipped past his bitten lips. Their tongues moved against each other, fluid, eliciting small whimpers from the elder as the metal scraped against the roof of his mouth. 

Jiho had never meant for this kiss to be anything more an innocent, a gift for Taeyang for what the brunette gave him last night. But that all changed as soon as Hojoon began kissing him back. He was insatiable; Jiho couldn't help but touch him, his hands dropping from lightly resting on his waist to caressing his bare thighs, inching up under the oversized t shirt he was wearing. 

Hojoon may be a man of little words, but he could be loud when he wanted. He had never been into dirty talk during sex, preferring to moan wantonly, cry out various swear words and scream Taeyang's name, it had always been a massive turn on for the brunette. If he was being perfectly honest he would have felt incredibly awkward if Hojoon spoke to him the way Jiho had the night before. 

Hojoon was especially sensitive; the slightest touch could evoke a moan from him, something Taeyang used to tease the younger early on in their relationship. That's why it came as no surprise to Taeyang how Hojoon was reacting to Jiho kissing him and ghosting over his thighs. Gentle whimpers turned into gasps as Jiho explored the soft skin of his inner thighs. 

Taeyang was in awe of how beautiful his boyfriend was. Sure he had always known Hojoon was absolutely gorgeous, with his catlike eyes, round babyface and flawless skin, but he had never seen him come apart like this properly, since it was usually Taeyang that was causing him to lose it. 

He watched as the blonde repositioned himself in Jiho's lap, so he was straddling the younger, their kiss deepening as Jiho's hands travelled down to cup Hojoon's ass, causing the blonde to yelp into Jiho's mouth.

Taeyang hadn't expected them to take it this far when he asked Jiho to kiss Hojoon, he thought they'd stop at after a bit of tongue, but he wasn't exactly complaining. He felt a nagging at the back of his head telling him he shouldn't be okay with this, he should be jealous that his boyfriend was so eager to let this random man touch and dominate him, but he wasn't. If anything he was glad Hojoon had found someone that could give him exactly what he wanted, that could give Taeyang exactly what _he_ wanted. He didn't know whether this was just going to be a one-time thing or what, but he could get used to mornings like this. 

Hojoon broke away from the kiss first, turning to look at his boyfriend, checking this was still okay. Taeyang smiled back at him, nonchalantly taking a sip from his coffee. 

Hojoon maintained eye contact, staring deeply into Taeyang's dark eyes, biting down on his bottom lip before grinding his hips down into Jiho's, gasping at the friction the younger's jeans provided him. 

Hojoon loved putting on a show, whether it was stripping extra slow so Taeyang could take in every inch of his skin as he undressed or the way he looked up through his eyelashes at the brunette as he went down on him. He never once broke eye contact with Taeyang as he rolled his hips against Jiho's, sweet whimpers falling from his lips as his boxers tightened under the oversized tee. 

Jiho watched Hojoon with hungry eyes, moaning lowly as the blonde gyrated against him, his jeans growing impossibly tight. He wanted to grab Hojoon's head and turn the smaller boy's focus back to him but he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment between the couple. They were so in love. Even when he was dry humping someone else Hojoon was thinking of Taeyang. It was cute, really. 

"Jiho...fuck me." Hojoon's voice was thin, he was so eager; the request went straight to Jiho's cock. He needed to get out of these jeans ASAP. 

"Please."

Hojoon had finally turned his attention back to Jiho, looking down at him through half lidded eyes, pink brushed over his round cheeks. 

"What do you think, Taeyang?" Jiho looked across at the brunette, eyes dark, "You wanna watch your cute little boyfriend ride my dick?"

He bucked his hips up, colliding with Hojoon's thinly clothed erection, the blonde throwing his head back with a moan at the harsh contact. 

"More than anything."

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

 

"So how was it?"

Taeyang looked up from his phone at the small dancer who had just sat down opposite him, his hair damp with sweat after coming to meet the elder straight from work. 

"How was what?"

"Taeyang please, you're not _quite_ that dumb." The younger flagged down a waiter, ordering for the both of them. Hansol and Taeyang worked fairly close to each other, trying to meet up for lunch at least twice a month, almost always at the same bistro. 

He rolled his eyes at Hansol, of course he knew what the younger meant, he just wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it, especially not in the small restaurant. 

"It was good."

Hansol stared back at him, dumbfounded, quirking a perfectly groomed eyebrow. 

"Is that it? Just good? Wow. I mean I never had you down as being amazing in bed, Tae, but I thought Jiho fucking you senseless would stir up more than 'good' from you."

Taeyang flushed, anxiously glancing around to make sure no one could hear what Hansol was saying, the blonde wasn’t the most subtle of people. _Wait. Jiho?_

"How…how did you know he's called Jiho?"

Hansol coughed, shifting in his chair, "Uh…I might work with him, he teaches dance with me."

Taeyang's jaw dropped, "You fucking know him?! You set this whole thing up?"

"Well…yeah, I mean," Hansol played with a napkin on the table in front of him, nervously ripping the corner of it, "we were just talking and it came up and I was like 'oh well my friends wanna have this threesome' and he was like 'oh wow they're cute' so I just kinda thought it would be better if you hooked up with someone I know instead of some random and he's really nice, I promise, I didn't just set you up with some creep, Taeyang, and I really don’t want you and Hojoon to break up and I thought this would help and-"

"Thank you."

Taeyang cut off Hansol's panicked rambling; smiling at the younger to reassure him he hadn’t done anything wrong, causing him to breathe out a feeble _'_ _what?'_

"I'm serious," Taeyang continued, "we haven't argued all week and he can't keep his hands off me." The brunette smiled brightly, showing off the deep dimple in his right cheek, "I think Joon really needed it, we both did. So thanks."

Hansol stopped fidgeting; he had thoroughly expected Taeyang to scream at him for going behind his back, despite being in a restaurant full of people. He knew setting them up with Jiho was risky; he was worried that Taeyang would freak out like he normally does and retreat back into his little vanilla shell. But deep down he had always known the two of them had a kinkier side, they were just too submissive to do anything about it themselves, they just needed someone to help unleash it. Hansol smiled softly, glad that Taeyang wasn't ripping him a new one and that the couple were going so well, all thanks to him.

His smile turned from contented to mischievous.

"Did you just admit that I was right?"

Taeyang rolled his eyes again, mumbling a _'yeah, sure, whatever'_ as their food arrived. The smug look stayed plastered on Hansol's face as he ate, the conversation turning to small talk about work and life in general. Taeyang _hated_ admitting Hansol was right, but he had to give the younger credit for this ridiculous idea that may have help save his and Hojoon's relationship.

"He talks about you a lot, you know, you and Hojoon. He must really like you both."

Taeyang stopped chewing, his heartrate increasing slightly and he wasn’t sure why.

"You think?"

"Yeah he keeps saying how cute you both are and how you're the perfect couple and all this other mushy shit like every day it makes me feel kinda sick."

Taeyang felt his face heat up. Had Jiho really been thinking about them that much? They had shared texts and Jiho had face timed them one night when he and Hojoon were snuggled up in bed together, but he hadn't really considered that the younger had been thinking about them...as much as he had been thinking about Jiho anyway. 

He hadn't spoken to Hojoon about it, feeling guilty that he was thinking about another guy almost as much as he was thinking about his own boyfriend. He looked forward to Jiho messaging him, even though it was usually just something menial like what he was having for lunch or how bored he was at work. And he knew he wanted to see Jiho again, they had great chemistry, all three of them, and he wanted to be controlled again. He wanted Jiho to dominate him. Or just hang out, maybe he just wanted to lie around and watch bad movies with the younger. Somehow he felt guiltier for thinking about seemingly platonic activities like that than he did thinking about Jiho fucking him 'til he was a screaming, sobbing mess. 

"I'm surprised he stayed the night though, he said he couldn't say no to Hojoon's little face." Hansol laughed, sticking a fork into the gnocchi on the plate in front of him. 

"He stayed the Saturday too." Taeyang blurted out, causing Hansol’s eyebrows to rise sharply. 

"Really? Wow, you don't even let me stay over two nights in a row." Hansol put his hand over his heart in mock hurt, pouting dramatically. "I guess you must really like him too." He giggled nonchalantly, taking a sip of wine as he watched his friend turn a shade of beetroot. Taeyang was acting kind of weird. _Oh my god._

"You like him."

Taeyang raised his eyes to meet Hansol's, bewilderment gracing his sharp features. "Uh, yeah why wouldn't I? He's...nice."

"No, you _like_ him, don't you?"

Taeyang froze. _What?_ Did he like Jiho in that way? He had Hojoon though, he couldn't _like_ someone else. 

"Oh my god, hyung, what the fuck?! This was just meant to be a one night thing for you guys to rekindle your sex life you weren't fucking meant to fall for him! What about Hojoon?! You better not break his heart or I'll break your fucking legs!" Hansol whisper-shouted, reaching across the table to punctuate each word of the threat with a slap to Taeyang's arm. 

"Ah! Hansol, fucking hell!" Taeyang rubbed the spot where Hansol had hit him. "It's not like that okay? Yeah he's hot and he's amazing in bed but I'm with Hojoon and I love him more than anything. Yeah I probably like Jiho more than I should but it'll just be a stupid little crush, I'll get over it after the post-sex high was worn off. As if I'm gonna leave Hojoon for someone I've slept with three times." 

Hansol sat back in his chair, arms crossed as he muttered a _'you better fucking not'_ under his breath before his face turned from stony back into his signature cat-like grin. 

"Three times huh? You never answered properly, how was it? Is he as good of a fuck as I’ve imagined”

Taeyang choked on his pasta, he really had to stop going out with Hansol.


	5. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate sundays so heres a lil somethin to make them better i guess  
> btw i have no idea what taeyang's dog is actually called so i just named it after my dog lmao bc waffles is a gr8 dog name

"Hey, baby!" Taeyang slammed the door shut behind him, shedding his coat before making his way to their living room. "Sorry I'm so late, I've had the worst fucking day ev-"

He froze at the doorway. 

"Jiho?"

The dark haired man was sitting on their leather sofa, Taeyang's white Maltese puppy curled up in his lap, which was weird because Waffles usually hated everyone, Taeyang wasn't even sure she liked him. He looked up to the entrance of the room as he heard his name, smiling. He looked different, his hair was shorter, shaved on the sides, the front styled up off his face. He looked good, but Taeyang figured he always looked good, regardless of hairstyle. _Wait._ He wasn't meant to be thinking about Jiho in that way. 

"Oh, hey, Hojoon's in the kitchen if you're looking for him."

Taeyang nodded, going to the next room to find his boyfriend. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest; he hadn't seen Jiho in over two weeks. They had still been messaging one another but Taeyang had been trying to keep his distance, hoping that he would get over this dumb crush he had on the younger. He had Hojoon; he shouldn't be thinking about anyone else, he didn't need anyone else. He thought he was getting over whatever he felt for Jiho, that was, until he saw the dancer in his living room all curled up with his puppy, looking as if he belonged there. 

"Taeyang! How was work?"

Hojoon caught Taeyang in his arms as soon as the elder entered the kitchen, planting a wet kiss on the brunette's cheek. 

"Kinda shitty, just clients being annoying, the usual really." He slung his arms around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him in to a deep kiss, their lips moving against each other as all thoughts of the man in the room next door left his mind. He had Hojoon; he didn't even need to think about anyone else. "How about you?"

"It was pretty good." Hojoon mused, his arms tightening around Taeyang's waist as he spoke, "Jiho came into the salon today, weird right? Anyway we got talking and I invited him over you don't mind, do you?"

Taeyang automatically shook his head, he couldn't very well tell Hojoon how being around Jiho made him feel. 

"He lives by himself, you know, I think he's kinda lonely..." Hojoon continued, his bottom lip sticking out slightly. Taeyang smiled to himself. Hojoon was so caring, he always wanted to look after everyone, it was one of the things Taeyang admired most about him.

There was a loud knock on the door followed by an _'I'll get it!'_ and Jiho scrambling to see who it was, Waffles hot on his heels. Taeyang was a little concerned that the younger had settled into their house so comfortably, he was trying to put a distance between the two of them. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Jiho's feelings, maybe he really just want to be friends with him and Hojoon, but at the same time he was scared that whatever it was he felt for Jiho was only going to deepen the more time he spent with the younger. 

"Pizza's here!" Jiho shouted from the front door, joining the couple in the kitchen, smiling down at the two of them in each other's arms. "You two are seriously so adorable; you're like my favourite couple ever."

Hojoon giggled, kissing Taeyang on the cheek again, "I ordered your fave, babe, come on." 

Hojoon lead Taeyang back into the living room, arms still looped around his waist, Jiho following suit with the pizzas. 

Taeyang hated himself for even thinking of anyone other than Hojoon, he really didn't deserve the blonde. He was everything Taeyang could ask for in a boyfriend, no one had ever made him feel as loved as Hojoon had. 

He sat on the smaller sofa, adjacent to the one Jiho and Hojoon were on, as far away from the black haired man as he could possibly get. He was determined to get Jiho out of his head; he couldn't deny either Jiho or Hojoon the chance of forming a friendship. The two of them seemed to get on so well, they were comfortable around each other. Taeyang watched as they laughed and joked around, Hojoon running his fingers through Jiho's newly cut hair.

"What do you think, Tae? He looks good right?" Hojoon giggled, admiring his own work as he fluffed up Jiho's fringe, the younger squirming underneath him. 

The three of them fell into a comfortable silence as they are and watched some movie Taeyang was only partially paying attention to. He was close to falling asleep, half lying with his head resting on the arm of the sofa when he heard his name being called. 

He looked up to see Hojoon patting the space next to him, inviting Taeyang to join him and Jiho on the other sofa. He hesitated, not really wanting to be that close to Jiho, he had been doing such a good job staying away from him. But he missed Hojoon; he fell asleep on the blonde almost every weeknight as they watched TV, exhausted from work. 

Hojoon shuffled closer to Jiho, making room for Taeyang to curl up next to him. He couldn't resist any longer, flopping down on the leather sofa next to his boyfriend, resting his head on Hojoon's lap so the younger could stroke his fingers though chestnut hair, lulling him to sleep.  

He felt Hojoon shift underneath him, snuggling into Jiho's side, sighing contentedly. The initial awkwardness of being near Jiho seeped out of Taeyang as he relaxed under Hojoon's touch. The blonde seemed happy having Jiho here, and if Hojoon was happy then Taeyang was happy. He flinched slightly as he felt a second set of fingers join Hojoon's in carding through his hair, leaning into the touch as sleep overcame him, too tired to even feel guilty about enjoying it. He'd deal with that in the morning, but right now he was more than happy to let two gorgeous men fawn over him as he drifted off. 

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

 

Taeyang's eyes peeled open, it was dark, cold and his shoulders were stiff from sleeping in such an awkward position. He shifted to wake Hojoon up and make him come up to bed with him. The blonde was wrapped up in Jiho's arms, head resting in the crook of his neck and his arm lazily holding onto the younger's upper thigh. Taeyang loved seeing the two of them like this, they looked like a real couple, it was cute. The two objects of his affection all snuggled up. _Wait_. Did he just describe Jiho as an _'object of his affection’_? He shook his head; he needed to get his shit together. 

"Hojoon." He whispered close to the blonde's ear, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he gently shook his boyfriend’s shoulders, causing the younger to whine and nuzzle further into Jiho's neck. "Hojoon, wake up." 

After a few more shakes and a less than subtle jab to the ribs the blonde finally stirred. 

"Taeyang? What time is i-"

Taeyang cut him off by pressing a forceful kiss to his soft lips, moving and asking for an entrance almost instantly. Hojoon gave in, head still fuzzy from sleep as he moaned into Taeyang's mouth at his boyfriends spontaneity. 

Taeyang had to stop thinking about Jiho, and he had learnt the best way to do that was to get lost in Hojoon. Every time he kissed or touched the blonde all thoughts of the young dancer were replaced by how completely and utterly in love with Hojoon he was. 

Taeyang shifted so he was practically in Hojoon's lap, deepening the kiss as he explored the younger's mouth, Hojoon's hand rubbing up and down his inner thigh, his other arm wrapping tightly around Taeyang's waist, pulling the brunette in even closer. 

Taeyang really did love Hojoon, he loved how good the younger made him feel about himself, how he was always there when he needed someone, how he kissed him and touched him, how he made love to him. Sure, Hojoon couldn't fuck him and dominate him the way Jiho could, but did that really matter? He had someone who loved him more than anything, surely that was more important. 

"Where's my kiss?"

_Jiho._

Taeyang froze as Hojoon pulled away from him. The pink mist that clouded his mind from Hojoon's love was replaced with a purple smoke. Lust. He hated how Jiho had this effect on him. The younger could do the smallest thing and he was right back at square one; torn between his perfect boyfriend of four years and this dark, mysterious man could turn Taeyang into a quivering mess at the slightest touch. 

Hojoon didn't even hesitate to plant a kiss on Jiho's lips, allowing the dancer to take the lead as he always did. Maybe he felt the same way about Jiho, maybe he was just as conflicted. 

He watched the two of them make out; it was honestly one of his favourite sights in the world. They were both so gorgeous; Hojoon whimpering as Jiho's hand travelled across his flat stomach. As they broke apart Hojoon nudged Taeyang, his arm still around the elder's waist, guiding him towards Jiho. 

Taeyang wasn't sure this was such a good idea, the last thing he needed was Jiho's hands on him, his tongue in his mouth. But how could he refuse? Hojoon was looking at him with such intent, such lust, he wanted Taeyang to kiss Jiho. He figured it would be okay...if that's what Hojoon wanted. At least that's how he justified it to himself. 

He glanced over at Jiho, the younger's pink tongue poking out from between his lips, wetting them in anticipation. Taeyang leaned closer to Jiho, shifting further into Hojoon's lap in the process. 

Jiho latched onto Taeyang's bottom lip, making the elder yelp as teeth dug into muscle. Jiho's hands found their way to Taeyang's hips, roughly pulling the smaller boy towards him so Taeyang was situated more in Jiho's lap than Hojoon's, repositioning himself so he was straddling the dancer. Jiho wasted no time in making his way into Taeyang's mouth, the metal of his tongue piercing clinking against the brunette's teeth as he silently asked for Taeyang to let him in. 

Taeyang whimpered as Jiho kissed him deeply, his fingers creeping under the dancer's loose shirt to brush against his tight abdominal muscles. 

Taeyang's eyes snapped open as he felt a small hand run across his thigh to palm at his growing erection. Hojoon. He had been so wrapped up in Jiho he had almost forgot his boyfriend was even there. He whined the blonde's name against Jiho's lips, causing the latter to pull away, smirking when he saw where Hojoon's hand was between them. 

"Tae." His voice was commanding, sending chills up the elder's spine. "Take your pants off and get on top of Hojoon, I wanna see how good you two look together."

Taeyang watched as Jiho unbuttoned Hojoon's jeans, pulling out his semi-erect cock and stroking it to full hardness as the blonde's head fell back onto the sofa, soft gasps escaping his lips. 

"Do you want him to ride you, Princess?" His voice slipped back into the sweet, soothing tone he used only on Hojoon, eliciting a breathy _'yes...please, Taeyang'_ from the blonde as Jiho continued to play with him. 

Taeyang watched as ecstasy danced across his boyfriends face, Hojoon wanted him so bad. Jiho bucked his hips up against Taeyang's, catching the elder's attention. 

"Come on, Tae, give him what he wants. I'd love to watch my babies fuck each other." Jiho mused, smiling at the two of them. 

_"...my?"_

"Yeah," Jiho breathed, face inching closer to the brunette's, "don't you want to be mine, Taeyang?"

Taeyang's heart beat heavily in his chest, hesitating before he nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly. He _did_ want to be Jiho's, sexually at least, he knew that much, but whether he wanted more than that he wasn't sure, he tried not to think about it. He looked down at his boyfriend for reassurance that he had done the right thing, something flashed in the blonde's eyes, Taeyang hoped to god it wasn't hurt or betrayal. 

Taeyang stood, unbuttoning his jeans, slowly stepping out of them, hooking his thumbs in the elastic of his boxers, eyes rising to catch Hojoon's. Jiho snorted, whispering a _'he's such a tease'_ to the blonde as he stopped pumping the elder's cock, sitting back to allow Taeyang room to straddle his boyfriend. 

"Taeyang..." Hojoon whimpered the brunette's name as he lost the friction Jiho was providing him. 

Taeyang had never been very good at playing the tease; he couldn't deny Hojoon anything, even for a few minutes. He removed his boxers, stiff cock springing free, settling into Hojoon's lap and pressing a wet kiss to the blonde's lips. 

"Jiho...lube...in that drawer." Hojoon managed to get out between forceful kisses from Taeyang, gesturing to the coffee table in the centre of the room. 

Taeyang buried his fingers in sandy locks, kissing his boyfriend deeper as the younger dug his thumbs into Taeyang's inner thighs. He lost himself in Hojoon's touch again, moaning into the younger's mouth as their erections brushed against one another. 

Taeyang gasped as cold, wet fingers teased at his entrance, a single digit slipping past the ring of muscle. He whined Hojoon's name as the blonde continued to kiss him. 

"Relax, baby." A deep voice drifted from beside him. Jiho. He hadn't even registered that both of Hojoon's hands were still firmly planted on his thighs. 

"You're not as tight as last time, Tae; I guess you two have been busy, huh?" He could hear the smirk in Jiho's voice as the younger added another finger, scissoring him open before adding a third. 

He could feel Hojoon getting impatient underneath him, his hips rising to increase the friction between their cocks. 

"Tae...I want you so bad." 

Jiho paused, pulling out of Taeyang, the elder whimpering at the loss. Jiho squeezed more lube onto his fingers, warming it up a little before lazily stroking Hojoon's erection. 

"He's so desperate for you, Taeyang. Don't keep our little Princess waiting." Both of the smaller boy's breath hitched at the word _'our'_ , Taeyang wondering if Hojoon wanted to belong to Jiho as badly as he did, but pushing the thought aside for later. He raised himself so he was hovering above Hojoon's hard cock, held in place by Jiho so he could line himself up properly. 

Hojoon cried out Taeyang's name as the elder sat down on his cock, taking more than half of him in one go. Taeyang looked over at Jiho, the younger was staring back at him with a sense of pride that Taeyang taken Hojoon's dick so eagerly. Taeyang smiled to himself, knowing he had to put a show on for Jiho. 

He leaned back down to lick along his boyfriend jawline, never once breaking eye contact with Jiho. Hojoon's head lulled to the side as Taeyang worked himself further down his cock. The elder rocked slightly in Hojoon's lap as he reached the base, exhaling as he adjusted to having the blonde's full length inside of him. 

Hojoon's head fell back against the sofa as Taeyang gyrated against him, looking at his boyfriend through thick eyelashes. Hojoon was so in love with him, Taeyang could see that the want in the younger's eyes wasn't just sexual. Taeyang was everything to Hojoon, and the brunette felt the same way. 

"I love you, Jeon Hojoon."

"I love you too, Kim Taeyang." 

Hojoon had barely finished his sentence before Taeyang's lips were back on his, moving against the younger as he began to pick up with rhythm with his hips. Hojoon gasped against Taeyang's skin, giving the elder access to his mouth as his fingers gripped tighter onto the brunette's legs. 

Taeyang's breath became more uneven as his thighs worked to fuck himself on the younger's cock. A string of whimpers and swear words left his lips as the sensation of having the blonde inside of him crashed through his body. His forehead fell against Hojoon's, eyes fluttering shut to the soundtrack of his boyfriend moaning his name. 

"Ah- Hojoon!"

Taeyang cried out as Hojoon took a hold of his hips, thrusting them up to meet Taeyang halfway, driving his cock deeper into the brunette. Taeyang sat back, hands on Hojoon's shoulders to steady himself as the younger continued to fuck into him, a gentle smirk on his lips at the reaction he was getting from his boyfriend. 

Taeyang threw his head back, moaning the blonde's name louder as they both moved perfectly in sync. His mind was swimming. Hojoon felt so good inside of him, he could have come right there but he didn't want this to end

"Jiho..."

Taeyang snapped his head back down to look at his boyfriend, who, in turn, was looking at the black haired boy next to them on the sofa through heavily lidded eyes. Taeyang had been so absorbed in the pleasure rippling through him from Hojoon's dick he had totally forgotten the young dancer was still here. His face heated up, realising that Jiho had been watching them this entire time. He still wasn't used to being sexual in front of anyone other than Hojoon. It made him feel self-conscious, but at the same time he wanted to do his best for Jiho, as well as Hojoon. 

He watched as his boyfriend hooked his fingers in the collar of Jiho's t-shirt, pulling him into an open mouthed kiss, moaning as Taeyang continued to move his hips. 

Jiho pulled away from Hojoon to catch Taeyang's lips in his own. "Keep going Tae, you look so good riding him." He leaned back against the sofa, brushing his knuckles over Hojoon's cheekbone as the blonde whimpered at the sensation of Taeyang picking up speed. "He loves it so much, don't you, Princess?"

Hojoon nodded eagerly, barely able to form words as he tried to buck his hips up to match Taeyang's rhythm. The brunette could tell he was close, smirking to himself as he changed the angle of his hips slightly, whining loudly as the head of Hojoon's cock brushed against his prostate. 

"Tae, I'm so close. Faster. Please." Hojoon managed to get out between heavy breaths. 

"Just hold on a bit more, baby, I'm nearly there." Taeyang moaned his boyfriends name as Hojoon took the brunette's neglected cock in his hand, sloppily stroking Taeyang so the elder could reach his climax sooner. He needed to come, like, now. 

Taeyang lost his rhythm as he started to come undone, allowing Hojoon to take over, thrusting into the brunette from his more stable position on the sofa. 

Hojoon came with a cry of Taeyang's name, filling the elder as he continued to work Taeyang's hard cock, the brunette spilling into his hand and onto his shirt not long after. 

Taeyang collapsed against Hojoon, breathing heavily into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, hips gently rocking as he rode out his orgasm. Hojoon's arms wrapped protectively around the small of Taeyang's back, drawing the elder closer to him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear accompanied by fleeting kisses pressed into his hair. 

"You two are so perfect together, seriously." Jiho stroked the short, damp hair at the nape of Taeyang's neck, soothing the exhausted boy. "We should get you to bed, baby." 

He stood, making his way to the downstairs bathroom to find something to clean the two of them up with. Taeyang finally emerged from where he was hiding in Hojoon's neck, turning his face slightly so their lips brushed together. 

"I love you, Jeon Hojoon."

Hojoon smiled, brushing away some of the hairs that were stuck to his boyfriends sweat slicked forehead. 

"I love you too, Kim Taeyang." He caught Taeyang's lips in his own, in a delicate kiss, as if anything rougher would cause Taeyang to break. "He's right though, you need to get to bed." 

Taeyang hummed in agreement, shifting so Hojoon could pull out of him as Jiho re-entered the living room, cleaning the two of them up before they ruined the sofa. 

"Jiho, you're...do you want me to...?" Hojoon trailed off, eyes locked on the bulge in Jiho's black jeans. 

The dancer shook his head, "Don't worry about me, sweetie." He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Hojoon's forehead, then Taeyang's, hooking one of his arms under the bend of the elder's knees, his other arm wrapping around his small ribcage so he could lift the brunette, bridal style. "C'mon, Tae, bed time."

Taeyang was about to protest at being treated like a child, but he really didn't have the energy to argue, or to walk up the stairs, so he opted instead for nuzzling into Jiho's neck as the younger carried him upstairs, Hojoon in tow. 

He was sat on the edge of the bed, watching Hojoon rush around to get him a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt, knowing that even with two other bodies in the bed Taeyang would probably still get cold during the night if he slept naked. 

The blonde helped him to lift his arms so he could pull the soiled shirt off. "I can do this myself, you know" he mumbled into the fabric that was hoisted over his face. 

"Shut up, I like looking after you." Hojoon retorted, pressing his fingers into Taeyang's collarbones, guiding the elder to lie down as he undressed himself. 

Taeyang settled into the mattress, stretching out his aching legs as he watched Jiho and Hojoon strip down to their boxers, the blonde whispering something to Jiho he couldn't quite make out. His eyes fell shut as sleep overcame him, turning onto his side as he felt the mattress dip so he could snuggle into the warm body that lay beside him, hooking his leg around a much longer one. He felt a strong arm snake around his shoulders, ushering him to rest his head on the others chest. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was Jiho, he felt so different to Hojoon, bigger, firmer, he felt safe in Jiho's arms as he nuzzled his face into the younger's skin. 

He opened his eyes as he heard more whispering between his bedmates, Hojoon was on Jiho's other side, propped up on one of his elbows as he spoke in hushed tones. 

"I can't leave you like this, Jiho; just let me finish you off." 

He felt Hojoon's hand wander underneath the duvet, palming Jiho's bulge, dangerously close to Taeyang's thigh, the dancer hissing at the contact. 

"Hojoon, ah-, I'm fine seriously, Taeyang's asleep."

Taeyang smiled to himself, it was cute that Jiho didn't want to do anything with Hojoon behind his back. 

"Jiho, let him wank you off, he'll just bitch and moan until you do." Taeyang pressed a soft kiss to Jiho's chest, looking up at the younger through heavy eyelids, reassuring him it was okay. "He's pretty good."

Hojoon giggled, pressing a kiss to Taeyang's nose as he shifted lower into the bed to get a firm grasp of Jiho's cock, teasing the slit with his thumb, using the precome that seeped out as lubrication as he stroke the dancer to full hardness. 

Taeyang felt Jiho's back arch underneath him as he left a trail of butterfly kisses up the younger's chest and neck. Jiho's hand travelled down Taeyang's back, fingers digging into his waist as he moaned lowly, gasping out Hojoon's name as the blonde continued to pump him. He was so much louder than Taeyang had expected when all the attention was on him. He was so used to Jiho focusing on making him and Hojoon feel good, their moans and cries drowning him out. 

Jiho's groans were cut off as Hojoon caught him in an open mouthed kiss. Taeyang couldn't take his eyes off them, his boyfriend who he was madly in love with and this man who he was completely besotted with sharing such an intimate moment. He lay his head back on Jiho's chest, hearing the younger's heart beat faster, his chest rise and fall heavier as Hojoon brought him closer to orgasm. 

Taeyang lazily traced patterns onto Jiho's chest as the younger threw his head back against the pillow, one hand fisted in Taeyang's t-shirt, the other in blonde hair. Taeyang couldn't get over how good he looked like this, he had never really focused on Jiho any of the times he or Hojoon had slept with him, but he looked gorgeous with pink dusting his cheeks, eyes tight shut and lips parted. 

He came in Hojoon's hand with a cry of the blonde's name, hips bucking up gently to milk the last of his orgasm. Hojoon laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Jiho's plush lips as the younger came down from his climax, his grip loosening in Hojoon's hair, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. 

Hojoon wiped his hand on the duvet, too cosy to be bothered to clean up properly, settling his head onto Jiho's shoulder, facing his boyfriend with a content smile on his face. He brought his hand to Taeyang's face, still slightly sticky; to rub his cheek affectionately, the brunette leaning to the touch as tiredness began to creep back up on him. 

Jiho hummed. "You were right, Tae, he's pretty good." He felt a nose nuzzle into his hair as Jiho's slowing heart rate lulled him back to sleep. He smiled to himself, thinking how perfect this was, the three of them all curled up together, legs tangled.

Something dawned on him, a ray of light cutting through the fog that had clouded his mind for the past week or so. Jiho wasn't replacing Hojoon. He wanted them both. Together. Just like this. He didn't know if that made him greedy or selfish, but in that moment, he was so content he didn't really care. He wanted to bask in the glow of having his two favourite people in bed with him. Was it too early to class Jiho as one of his favourite people? Probably. But the young dancer was on his mind constantly, right up there with Hojoon. He knew he would have to talk to Hojoon about this eventually, the reason their relationship had lasted so long was due to being honest with one another, and he wasn't sure how the blonde would take it. 

But for now, for tonight, he would let himself pretend that this was real. That Hojoon was his, that Jiho was his, that the three of them drifting off together like this was based on more than just sex and lust. He knew it was unrealistic, he'd never known of anyone in a healthy relationship with more than one person, but he felt happy, complete, like he'd found the final piece he didn't even know was missing. 


	6. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop i almost forgot abt this fic completely lol

It had been a couple of weeks since Taeyang had come to the realisation that he had well and truly fallen for Jiho. The guilt of feeling like he was mentally cheating on Hojoon had dissipated after he realised he wasn't interested in Jiho because he was falling out of love with Hojoon, that in fact, maybe he could love both of them; but a new wave of guilt was taking over him, the guilt of keeping something this big from his boyfriend. 

Jiho had started coming over more often. Sometimes they would have sex; sometimes they'd just lie around Taeyang and Hojoon's place and watch mind-numbing TV. Either way Taeyang was more than happy for the three of them to be together. It felt right. It was as if Jiho completed them, filled any gaps in their relationship. He had no idea whether Hojoon had realised this or not, or if he felt the same way at all. 

He figured the blonde must feel _something_ for Jiho. They had become much closer than Taeyang and Jiho had, spending time as a pair throughout the day while Taeyang was still at work. But whether Hojoon saw Jiho as a best friend with benefits or something more was another story. Taeyang had no idea, and he had no idea how to approach the subject. 

What if Hojoon had no romantic attraction to Jiho? What if he just saw him as a really good friend? A really good friend that fucks him and his boyfriend senseless a few times a week? Taeyang was worried that bringing up his own feelings for Jiho would not only put a strain on their relationship, but on Hojoon's friendship with Jiho. 

Then he thought about the dancer. He remembered Hojoon's words. _'I think he's lonely.'_ It was something that Taeyang had picked up on too. Jiho had nonchalantly mentioned once or twice that he doesn't have that many friends, and how he hates going back to his empty apartment. What if Taeyang admitting his feelings for Jiho makes Hojoon want to take a step back from the dark haired boy? What if Taeyang being selfish and wanting them both to himself backfires, and leaves Jiho with neither of them? 

He took a deep breath, turning to look over the set table in front of him. Everything was perfect. He had to tell Hojoon, and he wanted to make it as painless as possible for him. He couldn't keep this from his boyfriend any longer, he couldn't continue sleeping with someone knowing that he felt this way whilst the blonde just thought it was harmless fun. 

He heard the door open followed by a _'Taeyang? Are you home?'_   

Taeyang wrung his fingers together, taking another deep breath. This was it. He had to do this tonight, get it out of the way so he and Hojoon could move on, in whatever direction that may be. Preferably he wanted both Hojoon and Jiho; he wanted them to want each other and both of them to want him. A part of him felt that it could happen, that they would both feel the same way and they could live happily ever after. At least that's what he hoped would happen. But more realistically, Hojoon, or even Jiho, would be opposed to the idea, and in that situation he had told himself he would pick Hojoon no matter what. The blonde was his main priority, his boyfriend, the love of his life, the man he had planned on marrying when the time was right. He couldn't throw that all away just for some polyamorous fantasy. 

In fact, maybe he should just forget about Jiho. He had Hojoon, he was more than happy with Hojoon; he didn't need another boyfriend did he? It was a pretty stupid idea anyway, he should just forget about this whole thing and have a nice meal with his boyfriend and shower him with love. Yeah. That was a better option than jeopardising their relationship over some crush. 

"Taeyang? Where are...you...?" Hojoon appeared at the doorway, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him. A fully set table, Chardonnay chilling in a bucket of ice, candles situated around the kitchen, dimly lighting the room, and a bouquet of pink roses, cerise oriental lilies and white lilacs sat in a vase; Hojoon's favourite. 

"Babe...what's all this?"

Taeyang faltered, guilt rising up in his throat. He had to tell him, he couldn't keep lying to him like this. 

"I just...wanted to do something nice for you." Not a total lie, he may have had an ulterior motive but he truly did love to spoil Hojoon. 

Even in the dim lighting he saw Hojoon's eyes glisten, his lip start to quiver as he met Taeyang's gaze. 

"Oh my god, Hojoon." Taeyang crossed the room in a few long strides, enveloping his boyfriend in his arms. "Don't cry, baby."

Hojoon laughed against Taeyang's neck, damp with the few tears that had threatened to fall. "I'm just being stupid, this is so sweet." He wrapped his arms around Taeyang's waist, nuzzling into the elder. "Thank you." 

Taeyang felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He felt awful. He really hoped this was the only time Hojoon would cry tonight. He wished he didn't have to do this, but the longer he delayed it, the more it would hurt. He had to be straight with Hojoon. Communication and honesty had always been a huge part of their relationship, it was how they worked so well together.

He pressed a loving kiss to Hojoon's temple, nudging the blonde off of his shoulder so he could take his cheeks in his hands and wipe away the remaining tears that slowly rolled down his face. 

"Stop being so soft and sit down before the food burns." 

The two of them ate, exchanging stories from their day, basking in the warmth of each others company. Taeyang couldn't fully relax, knowing what was coming. Hojoon looked so happy, licking chocolate sauce off his fork from the cheesecake Taeyang had picked up from his favourite bakery in town. He turned to smile at his boyfriend, already planning how he was going to thank him later tonight. His smile faltered when he noticed how tense Taeyang looked. 

"Tae...are you okay?" 

Taeyang's eyes refocused on his boyfriend, the younger's were glazed with worry. He anxiously played with the ring on his middle finger; the one Hojoon had given him for their third anniversary. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." he forced a smile, he didn't want Hojoon to worry about him, he had to do this now, "What do you think about Jiho? Like, _really_  think?" 

Hojoon's eyebrows knitted together as he placed his fork down on the empty plate in front of him. He had no idea where Taeyang was going with this. 

"Uh...well I like him, he's nice and we always have fun together. Not just doing... _that_ , but, whenever. I like being around him." He tilted his head slightly, confusion still written all over his face. "Why? Do you not like me spending so much time with him or something?" 

"Wh- No!" Taeyang shook his head, "No it's not that, I'm glad you two are such good friends, actually. It's just..." He averted his gaze. How could he put this without sounding like a complete asshole?

"Do you ever...see him as more than just a friend?" Taeyang continued to stare down at his hands, unable to look Hojoon in the eye after the words left his mouth. He should have thought this through. He should have planned what he was going to say. 

"What?" 

Taeyang's eyes snapped up at Hojoon's cold tone. 

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Taeyang?" 

His eyes widened. _Fuck_. He didn't mean for it to come across like that. He stuttered as he tried to rectify his mistake. 

"No, Joon, I'm not accusing you of anything. But like, we like," Taeyang wasn't the most eloquent under pressure, "we kind of act as if we're with him. I mean, he spends more time here than at his own place and we both sleep with him a lot and, I dunno, do you ever think that maybe it's more than just sex?" 

Hojoon's face scrunched into further confusion as Taeyang rambled on, stumbling over his words. Then the penny dropped. 

"Are you in love with him?" Hojoon's voice was low, as if he didn't want to hear the words out loud himself. 

Taeyang avoided eye contact with Hojoon again, his mouth suddenly dry as the words hit him like a tonne of bricks. _Was_ he in love with Jiho? He wouldn't go that far, not yet anyway, what he felt for Jiho wasn't even close to what he felt for Hojoon when he realised he was in love with the blonde. 

"Oh my god, you are." 

Taeyang forced himself to look at Hojoon, instantly regretting it. His face was plastered with hurt, fresh tears beginning to well up in his dark eyes. Taeyang's heart froze. 

He swallowed thickly, or at least he tried to, why was his mouth so fucking dry? "Joon, I'm not _in love_ with him." He started, reaching across to take his boyfriends hand, "But I think I might be falling for him. It's not like I love you any less or anything, but, I've...I've never been that intimate with someone outside of a relationship before. It's confusing. I don't know if my mind can't differentiate between sex and emotion or what, but the more time I spend with him, the more I want him around." 

He paused, his chest felt tight as he struggled to explain how he felt to his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was looking back at him with such anguish, such betrayal. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Hojoon, but he needed to know the truth. 

"I...I really love it when it's the three of us, when we're lying in bed, just about to sleep, it feels so perfect. It feels right. Complete. Like, I dunno, maybe we're all meant to be together or something." He sighed, playing with the ring on Hojoon's middle finger that matched his own. "I couldn't keep sleeping with him when I feel like this without telling you, Joon. And I thought...I thought that maybe you feel the same..."

Hojoon sharply withdrew his hand from Taeyang's, causing the elder to flinch slightly. 

"You thought that maybe I was in love with someone other than my boyfriend of four fucking years?" The hurt in his eyes was quickly replaced with venom. Hojoon didn't get angry or raise his voice very often, but he was definitely the type of person you didn't want to get on the wrong side of. "Really, Taeyang? I guess you don't know me that fucking well then." He stood up with such force his chair scraped loudly across the slate floor of their kitchen. 

"And clearly I don't know _you_ that well either." Taeyang's heart stopped as Hojoon turned to leave. He hadn't expected it to go this badly. He thought he was doing the right thing by coming clean, but maybe he was just trying to get rid of his own guilt and breaking Hojoon's heart in the process. 

"Joon, wait." He pleaded as he stood to follow his boyfriend. Hojoon turned back to face him, eyes cold and empty. 

"Wait for what Taeyang? You want me to wait around so you can tell me how our relationship was never enough for you? How _I_ was never enough for you? How all those times you said I was perfect were a lie? How you want me _and_ Jiho because he covers all my flaws?" He sneered, closing the distance between him a Taeyang, causing the elder to back up a little, pressing himself up against the fridge. 

"Is that it? He's everything I'm not? He's tall and handsome and fucks you better than I ever could?"

Taeyang's breath was shallow, he hated this side of Hojoon, the blonde knew exactly how to cut someone down with just a couple of words. He didn't usually mean them, but he could say them with such malice and conviction it was often difficult to tell. It was a defence mechanism; Taeyang knew Hojoon would rip someone apart to prevent himself from crumbling into a sobbing mess in situations like this. 

"Do I really mean that little to you? That you're willing to give all this up just for someone that fucks you hard?" Hojoon took another step towards Taeyang, their bodies almost touching as the blonde slammed the heel of his palm against the fridge door, close to Taeyang's head, the other gripping tightly onto his waist. The brunette stifled a whimper. 

"Because if it's that important to you, I can give you that, Taeyang." Hojoon tilted his head so his lips were close to Taeyang's ear, brushing against his skin as he spoke. "If you're so desperate for someone to fuck you 'til you cry, treat you like shit, bite you, tie you up, choke you, whatever the fuck you're into; I'm willing to do that for you." 

He lowered his lips to Taeyang's neck, pressing a kiss to the soft skin before sinking his teeth in. If this was really what Taeyang wanted, what he needed for their relationship to survive, he would do it for him. 

Taeyang hissed at the sharp contact, throwing his head back against the fridge door at the mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt Hojoon's hand travel from his waist to stroke him through his jeans. He pressed his hips forward, leaning into the touch as he felt a wetness on his neck, and it wasn't from Hojoon's mouth. Tears. 

This wasn't right. This wasn't Hojoon. He couldn't expect the younger to act like someone else just to make Taeyang happy. He couldn't expect the blonde to forget about his own fantasies just the please him. 

"Hojoon..." He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, pushing him back slightly to detach him from his abused neck. "Baby, you don't have to, this isn't you."

Hojoon pulled back, his eyes meeting Taeyang's, the venom had melted into sadness as more tears threatened to roll down his round cheeks. 

"No. Don't fucking call me that." His voice was hushed again, wavering. His defence mechanism shattering as he began to break down. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

He backed up completely, leaving Taeyang pressed up against the fridge of his own accord as he stumbled into the pulled out chair behind him. 

"I...I need to get out of here." He turned as the tears began to roll freely down his face; there was no stopping them this time. 

Taeyang panicked as the blonde left the kitchen. "Hojoon no, please, baby, don't go."

He chased after his boyfriend, following the younger through the hallway and to the front door, catching the sleeve of his sweater in his fingers, pleading. Hojoon harshly tugged his arm out of Taeyang's grasp. 

"Taeyang. Please." He was past the point of trying to hold back his emotions, gentle sobs escaping his lips as he turned to face his boyfriend, the man he thought was madly in love with him. "I really can't be around you right now." 

He pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's temple, leaving Taeyang's face damp with his tears. "Don't wait up." 

Taeyang watched as Hojoon walked out on him. He watched as the love of his life turned his back on him and he couldn't even bring himself to convince him to stay. Because this was all his fault, he didn't deserve Hojoon. 

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

 

Hojoon half-walked half-jogged down the street. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't really care, he just needed to be out of that house. _Their_ house. 

The tears continued to fall down his face as he turned corners and crossed roads he could barely make out due to his vision blurring. The cold air made the damp trails on his face icy, he wouldn't have bothered wiping them away if not; right now he couldn't care less what he looked like. He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked; wishing he'd at least had the sense to grab a jacket in his haste to get out of there. 

He thought about Taeyang. If he knew the elder as well as he thought he did, which it turns out, he didn't, he would probably be in their bedroom, sobbing into one of Hojoon's hoodies, frantically trying to ring the younger only to realise Hojoon's phone was in his coat pocket where he left it. 

Hojoon's tears became less frequent as he walked. He checked his watch as he rounded a corner on a familiar street. 22:46. It must have been at least an hour since he left. He had no idea what he was going to do for the night, but it was cold and dark and he had no phone so he had to figure something out fast because there was no way he was running back to Taeyang. 

As if on autopilot, he stopped outside a building he recognised, making his way up the steps to buzz the intercom, not even fully registering what he was doing. 

"Hello?"

_Jiho?_

Hojoon's heart skipped a beat. He scanned the area around him. Shit. He'd automatically come to Jiho's. He'd been spending so much time with the younger his subconscious must have brought him here. 

He panicked. What the fuck was he doing? Jiho was the last person he wanted to see right now. His boyfriend was in love with the guy why would he come here? 

"Is anyone there?"

Hojoon thanked God that Jiho's intercom didn't have video surveillance; he could make his escape without the younger knowing he had ever been there. 

So he ran. Tears began to well up in his eyes again, falling down his face as he sprinted away from Jiho's place as fast as his legs would take him. 

He stopped at a corner a few blocks away, trying to catch his breath, which proved to be difficult as a new wave of sobs racked his body. The events of the past couple of hours replayed in his head, sending him into another fit of tears as he sunk to the ground. He couldn't think straight at all as a number of conflicting emotions battled it out in his mind. 

Why was Jiho the first person he thought of going to? This was all his fault anyway. Why did he have to make Taeyang fall for him? 

He sighed. That wasn't fair. This wasn't Jiho's fault; the younger didn't even know what was going on. He couldn't even really blame Taeyang. This was all his fault, he brought this on himself. If he hadn't been so persistent that they have a threesome this would never have happened. He curled in on himself as the self-loathing hit. Maybe if he was a better boyfriend, if he could give Taeyang what he wanted then the elder wouldn't have to go looking elsewhere. Hansol was right, he wasn't Taeyang's type, maybe this was doomed from the start. 

Hansol. 

He wiped his eyes, looking around. He was sure Hansol and Sangwon lived nearby. Sangwon was Taeyang's best friend but he couldn't see any alternative to crashing at theirs. Plus, he needed a cuddle and Hansol was always happy to oblige. 


	7. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna try and wait til the new year to post something but i just can't help myself

Sangwon was half way to bed when the doorbell rang. He rolled his eyes sighing as the descended the stairs. 

"If Hansol forgot his keys again I swear to god-" 

He was fully ready to slam the door back in his boyfriends face for coming between him and his precious sleep, but when he peered through the frosted glass he saw a mop of caramel hair, and unless Hansol had darkened his while he was at work, it had to be someone else. His eyebrows knitted together as he opened the door. 

"Hojoon?"

Said boy turned to face Sangwon at the sound of his name. He was shivering, probably because he was out on a November night without a coat. He looked...dishevelled, his face was red and his eyes were puffy. Had he been crying? 

"Oh, Sangwon, hey, is Hansol in?" His voice was small, strained, he had definitely been crying. But why was he here? Where was Taeyang? 

"Hes at his sister's...are you okay?"

Hojoon's face cracked as soon as the words reached his ears. Another wave of tears washed over him as he broke down on Sangwon's front step. The younger instinctively pulled Hojoon into his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around his shaking body. 

"Oh my God, Joon, what's wrong? Come inside." 

He pulled the blonde into his and Hansol's warm hallway, shutting the door behind them to prevent any of the cold autumn air from coming in. He led Hojoon into their open plan living room-stroke-kitchen, urging the elder to sit on the sofa, handing him a blanket to try and help warm him up. 

He moved across to the kitchen, putting the kettle on to make them some tea. He had never seen Hojoon like this before, the elder rarely showed much emotion. In all the years they had known each other he wasn't even sure he had seen Hojoon cry, unless they were tears of happiness. 

Sangwon hesitantly brought the steaming hot mugs over to where Hojoon was sitting, his tears subsiding as Hansol’s dog, Kkong, licked his face. It was the poodle's way of comforting the small blonde. 

"Here, green tea with honey, your favourite." Sangwon offered him the cup with a sad smile, "What's going on, Joon?"

The tears began to surface again, threatening to spill down Hojoon's round cheeks. Sangwon placed his own mug down on the coffee table, shifting towards the blonde and capturing him in an embrace. Hojoon tucked his head into the crook of Sangwon's neck, stifling the sobs that spilled from his lips as Sangwon gently rocked him back and forth. 

"He's in love with Jiho."

Sangwon stilled. _What?_ He pulled back, so he could look him in the eye, hoping he had misheard the elder while his voice was muffled by Sangwon's neck. 

"Taeyang...?"

Hojoon nodded, avoiding Sangwon's gaze. "Well, he said he's not _in love_ with him, not yet anyway." Hojoon sniffed wrapping the blanket closer around his shoulders. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Hojoon's eyes snapped up to meet Sangwon's, shaking his head slowly. He hadn't even planned on telling the younger all this; he was hoping Hansol would be in instead. He felt weird talking to his boyfriend's best friend about this, he assumed Sangwon would take Taeyang's side like he always does, but the redhead seemed angry at the brunette. 

"He said he wants to be with both of us..."

Sangwon sat back against the arm of the sofa. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; this was so out of character of Taeyang. He was the one that was so hesitant about this whole threesome thing to start with. He wouldn't even entertain the idea of letting someone else touch Hojoon, and now he wanted two boyfriends? 

"Are you sure? I've known Taeyang my whole life; this isn't like him at all..." Sangwon couldn’t get his head around this, maybe Hojoon had gotten confused or something. 

The blonde nodded as he stroked Kkong's curls. "He said when it's the three of us together it just feels... _perfect_." He spat the last word out. Perfect was something Taeyang had always used to describe Hojoon, he figured it had all been a lie if he didn't feel _'complete'_ without Jiho around. "I guess I'm not enough for him anymore." 

Sangwon shifted closer to Hojoon again, thumbing away a couple of stray tears that rolled down his face. 

"What are you going to do?"

Hojoon blinked. He had no idea, he hadn't really thought about what this meant for him and Taeyang in the long run, or him and Jiho for that matter. He loved Taeyang, he really did, but how could he stay with someone who wasn't 100% happy with him? He would always feel second best, like he was over-compensating to make up for everything he lacked, everything Taeyang liked about Jiho. And then there was Jiho. This wasn't his fault, he didn't force Taeyang to fall for him, at least Hojoon didn't think he did. He knew Jiho was pretty lonely, he knew how much the younger liked spending time with him and Taeyang. But how could he continue a friendship with someone his boyfriend had such strong feelings for? 

"I...I really don't know, Sangwon. I don't know if I can stay with him knowing I'm not enough to make him happy." 

The front door slammed shut followed by a _'Sangwonnieeeeee~'_. Hansol. He squeezed Hojoon's hand; letting the blonde know he was going to greet his boyfriend, tell him what was going on so Hojoon didn't have to repeat himself. 

"Ah~ There you are~ I'm _sooooo_ horny, oh my god." Hansol laced his arms around Sangwon's shoulders as the younger rounded the corner into their hallway, pressing a kiss to the redhead’s lips. 

"Hojoon's here." 

Hansol tilted his head, eyebrow quirking up. "Why? Tell him to leave I want you all to myself." His signature catlike grin spread across his lips as his hand made its way under Sangwon's shirt, tracing over his abs. 

"I can't Hansol, he's a mess. I...I think he's breaking up with Taeyang." Sangwon spoke in hushed tones, hoping Hansol would follow suit, his boyfriend wasn't that most subtle. Sangwon was fully expecting the blonde to explode, he and Taeyang clashed at the best of times, he figured this would send Hansol over the edge, shouting and screaming even though Hojoon was just in the next room. 

"Tae, he uh, he likes Jiho. Like, a lot." He braced himself as he continued, ready to grab Hansol's car keys out of his hand so he couldn't drive over there and kick Taeyang's ass. 

"Ah."

Was that it? The only reaction he was going to get off the blonde after telling him their best friend’s relationship was falling apart because one of them was falling in love with one of Hansol’s co-workers?

Sangwon stared back at him, mouth agape at the lack of response. 

Hansol fidgeted, looking anywhere but back at his boyfriend, groaning loudly. 

"I thought he'd be over it by now." He hissed, making sure Hojoon wouldn't be able to hear him. _So, he could be subtle when he wanted, after all._

"You fucking knew?!" Sangwon whisper-shouted at the blonde. He knew Taeyang had feelings for Jiho and he let this continue?

Hansol slapped Sangwon's arm hissing a _'shut up'_ under his breath. "Listen, Taeyang told me after the first time they slept together that he liked him. He said it was just like a post-sex crush that he'd get over. I didn't think he'd fucking fall for him."

Sangwon ran his hands through his strawberry blonde hair, sighing in frustration. "Jesus Christ, Hansol." 

"So he's gonna break up with him over it? That seems a little extreme... It's not like he's cheated on him."

Sangwon stopped pulling at his hair, staring at his boyfriend, dumbfounded. 

"Are you for fucking real?" He snarled under his breath, he couldn't believe Hansol was taking Taeyang's side in this. "Hansol, his _boyfriend_ is in _love_ with _someone else_." He emphasised each word as best as he could without screaming at the blonde. "He feels like he's not good enough for him. He's fucking distraught." 

Hansol sighed, finally slipping his hand out from underneath Sangwon's t-shirt, passing the younger and turning into the living room to comfort his friend. 

"Hey, honey, Sangwonnie told me what happened." Hojoon wrapped his arms around Hansol's waist as soon as the dancer sat down next to him, sniffling into his shirt as Hansol pulled him close, gently running his fingers through sandy-blonde hair. 

"You can stay here tonight, hun, don't worry about having to go home." He pressed a soft kiss to Hojoon's hair, hearing the elder whisper a barely audible 'thank you' to his chest. "I'll kick Sangwon out so you can sleep in our bed with me."

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

 

Hojoon rolled over, stretching out his spine as he snuggled into the body next to him, nuzzling his face into a soft t-shirt to shield his eyes from the sunlight that flooded through the window. 

The person next to him wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He didn't smell like Taeyang, he didn't feel like Taeyang either, his body was more toned, less warm and cuddly. It wasn't Jiho either; this person was far too small. 

His eyes snapped open as everything that happened the night before came crashing down on him. Why the fuck was he thinking about Jiho after all this? 

"Hey, Joonie, how you feeling?" Hansol was smiling down at him, his platinum blonde hair sticking up on one side. 

He nuzzled further into Hansol’s chest, inhaling the sweet vanilla cupcake scent that always reminded him of the younger. 

"Shit. My head's killing me." 

Hansol hummed, sitting up and forcing Hojoon to do the same, his headache intensifying at the sudden movement. The younger passed him some pain killers and a bottle of water off the bedside cabinet. 

"You cry a lot in your sleep." Hansol ran a hand through Hojoon's caramel hair. "Are you ready to talk about it?" After Hansol had offered to let Hojoon stay the night they went straight to bed, the elder was exhausted from all the running and crying. He hadn't spoken about what happened between him and Taeyang since he had told Sangwon the night before. 

He settled back into the pillows after swallowing the tablets. He sighed. He didn't really want to talk about it; he didn't even want to think about it. He just wanted to lie around in bed all day watching trashy TV shows about rich housewives and cuddle with his best friend. This was such a mess. He was hoping this would have all just been some bad dream that he would wake up from in the morning. Clearly not. 

"I don't know what to do, Hansol." He shifted onto his side, so he was facing the other blonde. "I miss him already...but I don't think I can go back there yet."

"You don't have to; stay here as long as you want." Hansol followed suit, lying back down on his side, face inches from Hojoon's. "You're gonna have to talk to him sometime though. I know you two can get through this. What exactly did he say?" 

"He...asked me how I felt about Jiho, I told him I like him, which I do, we've become pretty good friends. I thought he was implying I was cheating on him or something." He sighed, his breath shaky as he replayed last night in his head. "Then it hit me. He's falling for him, Hansol. Taeyang, my boyfriend, he's falling in love with someone else and it's all my fault." The tears began to surface again, he was so sick of crying. Hansol wiped them away with the pad of his thumb before they rolled down his face, urging the elder to continue. 

"He said he likes it when the three of us are together, not just sexually. He wants to be with both of us. He said it feels...right." Hojoon's voice turned bitter at the last syllable. "This threesome thing was meant to save our relationship but it's fucking ruined it. I should never have pushed him into it. I'm not enough for him, Hansol, I always thought I was. I thought we were happy." 

"You kept calling out for him in your sleep, honey." Hansol brushed the overgrown blonde stands of Hojoon's fringe out of the elder's face. "Both of them."

Hojoon's breath hitched. Was he really calling out for Jiho too? 

"Have you really never thought of Jiho in that way? You two do spend a lot of time with him, when you visited him at work the other day everyone assumed you were his boyfriend." 

Hojoon gaped; he had never thought of Jiho as anything more than a friend. As a sexual partner yes, but nothing romantic. They were just friends with benefits. Really good benefits. Sure he liked it when Jiho wrapped his arms around him as they watched a movie, and when he cuddled and kissed him as they fell asleep. But he liked cuddling with Hansol too, it didn't mean anything, it was platonic, he was just a touchy person. Right?

"Joon, don't hate me, but is this really that bad?" He rubbed soothing circles into the elder's cheek, knowing Hojoon wouldn't take what he was about to say well.

"Are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking sides, honey, just hear me out. There are what, seven billion people in this world? Don't you think it's weird that you're only expected to love one of those people? Do you ever think that maybe, love is bigger than that? He doesn't love you any less, Hojoon, he's crazy about you, I know he is. I don't think it's that you're not enough for him, but maybe he's capable of loving more than one person."

Hojoon's eyebrows knitted together, was Hansol really defending Taeyang? Did he not realise what a huge deal this was? Maybe he wouldn't have any problem with Sangwon telling him there was someone else, but Hojoon wasn't Hansol. Taeyang had been the only person he'd ever loved, he knew that long before they even started dating, and he hated the idea of him wanting anyone else. 

"Joon, I was serious before when I asked if you have feelings for Jiho. Are you one-hundred percent sure you don't? There's no part of you that thinks _'actually this could work out'_."

Hojoon shook his head. "It's never even crossed my mind until this morning. I just thought we were like friends with benefits, but..."

"But? You're starting to realise that maybe there's more? I think that, maybe, you do like him more as a friend, you've just never admitted it, even to yourself because you felt like you were betraying Taeyang."

A blush creeped onto Hojoon's cheeks, is that what he was thinking? His head was such a mess he didn't know what to think anymore. He just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about all of this for a while longer. 

"Because I've seen the three of you together, and honestly, you do act like you're romantically involved. He talks about you all the time, and from what he's told me he seems to like you both a lot."

Hojoon's eyes widened. Jiho felt the same way as Taeyang? So not only was his boyfriend falling for someone else, that someone else was falling for his boyfriend? And him? 

"You have three options here, Joon. You tell Taeyang that he has to choose, and I know fine well he'll choose you; he wouldn't lose you for the world. But you'll need to cut contact with Jiho too, it'll break his heart, but you can't keep stringing him along. Plus, it's not fair on Tae for you to keep hanging around with someone he has feelings for. Or you can try out this whole polyamory thing, with the three of you, either it works or it doesn't. Who knows, it might be the best thing you've ever done, or if it doesn't then I can guarantee Taeyang would pick you over Jiho. Or," he paused, his finger under Hojoon's chin to tilt the elder's head up to meet his gaze, "you break up with Taeyang and you lose Jiho too. And I know that isn't what you want."

Hansol was right, regardless of what he said to Sangwon the night before the last thing he wanted was to lose Taeyang. And deep down he knew Taeyang would always choose him over anyone else. He didn't really want to lose Jiho either though, they had gotten so close over the past few months that he couldn't imagine being without the young dancer. He thought back over the time they had spent together, realising the way that Jiho treated him indicated that he liked Hojoon as more than just a friend. How didn't he pick up on it before? Maybe he really was in denial. 

His headache wasn't getting any better; all these conflicting thoughts ricocheting around his brain weren't helping. He needed a break from all this thinking; he needed to clear his mind somehow. 

"Can we go to the beach?"

Hansol chuckled under his breath. He knew Hojoon wasn't big on words, but he was a good listener and he absorbed advice well, which is why Hansol does the most talking when the two of them are together. 

"Sure, I'll even buy you an ice cream."

 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

 

Jiho texted Hojoon the next day, asking the elder if he wanted to go out for lunch before they started work, knowing they both worked late on Mondays. After a lot of persuading from Hansol, he agreed to meet the younger. He couldn't punish Jiho because he was still angry at Taeyang, the dancer had no idea what was going on between them. At least, he assumed Taeyang wouldn't have told him. 

Hansol had advised him that he should figure out how he feels about Jiho before going back to Taeyang. Neither of them could move on and make a decision before he knew that. 

The more Hojoon thought about it, the more he realised Hansol was right. This wasn't the end of the world. Taeyang hadn't cheated on him or went behind his back; he had been upfront about his feelings for Jiho. And he was positive that if he told the elder he didn't want him to see Jiho again, he would respect Hojoon's wishes. He knew Taeyang loved him, and he was sure whatever he feels for Jiho won't change that. 

They met up at their usual cafe near Hojoon's salon; Jiho always went out of his way to travel so they could eat somewhere that was more convenient for Hojoon. The blonde was worried that things would be awkward between them, that he would resent Jiho in some way, even though none of this was really his fault. But all the anxiety melted away when he saw the younger, sitting at a table absentmindedly flicking through a menu even though he would probably order the same thing he always did. 

Jiho smiled when he realised Hojoon was approaching him. Hojoon had never realised how bright the younger's smile was, he completely forgot why he was worried to begin with as he smiled back. 

"I feel like I haven't seen you forever," Jiho pouted as Hojoon sat down opposite him, "I missed you." 

Butterflies. Was he really getting butterflies at twenty-five years old from someone who wasn't his boyfriend? Maybe he did like Jiho more than he would allow himself to admit. 

"Sorry, I've been really busy." He lied as a waitress came to take their order. His eyes stayed fixed on the younger as he spoke to the girl. His hair was longer than last time he saw him, fringe parted to keep it out of his eyes. It wasn't jet black anymore either, it looked almost violet in a certain light, it suited him. He took in the rest of Jiho's features as the waitress spoke to him, how straight his teeth were, the slight tan of his skin, his sharp jawline, how his eyes formed crescent moons and his cheeks became so full when he smiled. He had always found Jiho attractive, but he had never quite realised how handsome the younger is. 

His eyes trailed to the waitress stood next to them. She was cute, long blonde hair pinned up in a messy bun, a few stray bits hanging down that she played with as she flirted with Jiho. Giggling at almost everything he said, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder as she thanked him for his order. Why did he hate this girl he'd never even spoke to so much? 

"Hojoon?" 

Hojoon blinked, not realising he had been staring at the same spot long after the waitress left. He turned to look at Jiho, who wore an amused smirk on his face. 

"You were giving that girl such a dirty look." He laughed under his breath, taking a sip from his water. "Are you jealous, Princess?"

Hojoon flushed, Jiho had never called him that in public. He squirmed, "Of course I'm not. I have a boyfriend, Jiho." He hissed sinking lower in his seat, hoping no one else had heard.

Jiho winced at Hojoon's sharp tone. "I know that, Joon...I was just kidding." 

Hojoon mentally scalded himself; he didn't mean to snap at Jiho, his head was just such a mess at the moment he couldn't differentiate between joking and flirting. He didn't know what to think about his and Jiho's relationship anymore. But he did know he was definitely jealous when that waitress was flirting with the younger, not that he was even willing to admit that to himself, nevermind Jiho. 

"How is Taeyang, by the way? He hasn't been replying to my texts recently. Is he mad at me?" 

So Taeyang hadn't been speaking to Jiho, which was something Hojoon was worried about, that he had been continuing to see the dancer without his knowledge. It eased his mind that he hadn't been. Hansol was right; Taeyang wasn't exactly cheating on him.

The look on Jiho's face made his heart ache; he was genuinely concerned that Taeyang didn't like him. Hojoon felt terrible, he knew Jiho didn't have many close friends and he was keeping one of them away from him. 

"I wouldn't worry about it; he's been really busy with work." He lied, offering Jiho a small smile, "I've barely seen him myself." That part wasn't a total lie; he hadn't seen Taeyang in almost three days. 

"Oh, that's okay then." He beamed back at Hojoon, "I was worried you two were getting sick of me or something." 

Hojoon's chest tightened. Jiho's voice sounded so small, like he was scared to admit that aloud. He wasn't used to it, he didn't like seeing Jiho like this, and he really hated that he was partially responsible for it. He had to sort this out with Taeyang as soon as possible, that's the only way the three of them could move on. 

Jiho wasn't even aware that he was currently stuck in limbo, that Hojoon was trying to decide whether he should ask him to be their boyfriend or cut him out completely. If he was being perfectly honest he didn't think he could do that to Jiho. He still hadn't fully gotten used to the idea that his boyfriend was falling for the guy sitting opposite him, but he wasn't sure he could imagine his life without Jiho in it at all. He didn't know what it was about the tall, dark haired dancer that he was so drawn to, but there was something so bewitching about Jiho's personality, about the way he treated Hojoon, that he couldn't stop thinking about. He still wasn't one-hundred percent sure how he felt about Jiho himself, but he could understand how Taeyang was able to fall for him. 


	8. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda forgot about this again oops here u go

It had been eight days since Hojoon had walked out on Taeyang and it was driving him insane. He couldn't remember the last time they'd been apart this long. It was taking every ounce of willpower to stop himself going to Sangwon and Hansol's to try and win him back, or to drive down to his salon just to check up on him. Hansol had been sending him updates ensuring him his boyfriend was okay, that he just needed space, but Taeyang ached to see him in person. 

He heard the dog bark, his paws scratching at the door. He figured it must be the mailman or something. 

"Waffles! Will you stop?" He went into the hallway to try and drag his puppy back in when the barking stopped. 

"Hojoon?"

Hojoon was standing in their hallway, wearing a shirt Taeyang knew was Sangwon's, Waffles jumping up excited to see him after so long. His hair was different, the back and sides shaved shorter, the longer hair on top brushed back. The colour was different too, bleached a silvery-blonde, it almost had a blueish tint to it. 

"Hey."

Taeyang could feel tears pricking his eyes, he had started to jump to worst case scenarios of Hojoon never coming back, that they were over, and here he was. He managed to squeak you a small _'hey'_ before Hojoon closed the distance between them, throwing his arms around Taeyang's shoulders. He retaliated, snaking his arms around Hojoon's waist and holding him tightly. 

"I'm so sorry, Hojoon." His voice began to crack as a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks, burying his face in Hojoon's neck in an attempt to stop them. He still smelled like Hojoon. Even though he was wearing Sangwon's clothes and he could smell Hansol's sickly sweet shampoo on his hair, Hojoon still smelled like his boyfriend. 

"We should talk." Taeyang nodded as Hojoon led him to their living room, the two of them sitting on the closest sofa. 

Taeyang took a deep breath. He had so much he wanted to say. He had realised that Hojoon meant more to him than anyone else, he couldn't survive without him. He was more than willing to completely forget about Jiho if it meant he could have Hojoon back. That's all he wanted. All he really needed. He could get over Jiho, but he would never be able to get over Hojoon. 

"Don't say anything, just listen to me." Hojoon cut Taeyang off before he could even open his mouth. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I just freaked out, Taeyang. I'm sorry I walked out on you, but I'm glad I did." 

Taeyang's breath hitched. This was it; Hojoon was breaking up with him. He couldn't really blame the younger; he had essentially asked him if he could have a second boyfriend. Who the fuck does that?

"I needed some space to help me clear my head, really think about things, and I've come to a decision."

Taeyang braced himself. He couldn't even bring himself to look Hojoon in the eye, opting to stare at his hands instead, at the ring that still sat on his middle finger. 

"I think we should try."

Taeyang raised his head, eyebrows knitting together slightly. _Try what?_

Hojoon seemed to pick up that he wasn't following. "With Jiho. The three of us. I think we should go for it."

Taeyang's mouth hung open. Did he just hear that right? Not only is he _not_ breaking up with Taeyang, _but_ he wants to try dating Jiho as well? A few days ago he had flew off the handle at the idea, now he was telling Taeyang that they should go for it? 

"Joon, you don't have to do this just for me, I'll forget about him if that's what you want. You're more important to me." 

Hojoon smiled softly, "I'm not doing this for you, not just you anyway. I'm doing it for me, and Jiho." He took Taeyang's hand in his own, eyes meeting the elder's. "I really think this could work, Taeyang. I had never even considered something like this before, but...I like him too. I just wouldn't let myself admit it, cause it felt wrong. Because I was with you."

Taeyang was speechless, he had never even imagined Hojoon changing his mind like this, he was fully expecting to never see Jiho again, now he had the opportunity to be with him? 

"Something Hansol said really stuck with me. He said that maybe love is bigger than just two people, I think he's right. Just because you're falling for Jiho doesn't mean you love me any less, right?" 

Taeyang nodded slowly, that's exactly how he felt. He wasn't falling out of love with Hojoon; his feelings for the blonde only seemed to grow. His feelings for Jiho were growing too, but one didn't cancel or the other. He genuinely felt like he could love them both. 

"So, I think we should give it a try. Assuming that's what Jiho wants too, we'll have to speak to him obviously." Hojoon laughed softly, creases forming around his eyes as he smiled at his boyfriend. "He really misses you, Tae, he thought you were pissed off at him because you weren't texting him back."

Taeyang's heart clenched a little, he really didn't want to upset Jiho, but at the same time he was kind of glad the younger missed him. "I tried to distance myself from him because I thought that's what you would have wanted. Honestly, I never thought you'd be on board with this. I thought you were gonna break up with me..."

Hojoon sat back against the arm of the sofa, motioning for Taeyang to shift closer and cuddle into him, which the elder did almost instantly; he had missed having Hojoon's arms around him so much. 

"I could never leave you Tae," he whispered into chestnut hair as his boyfriend settled into his side, wrapping his arms around Hojoon's slender waist. "You have to promise me though, if this doesn't work out with Jiho, we'll stay together." 

Taeyang let his eyes fall shut as he nuzzled into Hojoon's shoulder, a soft smile spreading across his features. "Of course baby, you'll always be my number one."

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

They met up with Jiho later that week in a quiet cafe near where the younger works. Originally they planned to ask him over, but were worried he would feel trapped if it turned out he doesn't feel the same way, or want anything to do with this. 

Taeyang was nervous, shredding the napkin on the table in front of him. He knew that either way this was a win-win for him. If Jiho does like them both, then great, they can try and make this work, and if not then he still has Hojoon, and that's what's important for him. He glanced over at his boyfriend who had been stirring his tea for the past five minutes, equally as nervous as Taeyang. He placed his hand over the younger's, stilling it. 

"Joon, it's gonna be fine."

Hojoon turned to face his boyfriend his eyes were wide and he could read the tension on the younger boys face, attempting to smooth it out by rubbing the pad of his thumb over the blonde's cheek. 

"Hey."

A chair was pulled out opposite them and Jiho flopped himself down. His hair was damp with sweat from work; his shoulders slumped as he sat back against the plush material of the arm chair. 

"I've had a bitch of a day; I haven't even eaten since breakfast." The young dancer pouted, gesturing for the waiter to come over and take his order. 

"Aren't you guys eating?" Jiho quirked an eyebrow at the couple opposite him, who simply shook their heads when the waiter asked if they were having anything. 

"Nah, we ate at work." Hojoon offered up to mask the fact that actually the both of them felt so sick they couldn't even face the thought of eating. 

They kept the conversation light hearted as Jiho ate, feeling it would be unfair to tell the boy since he hadn't eaten all day. 

"Is everything okay?" Jiho asked, voice laced with concern as he popped the final bite of sandwich in his mouth. "You both seem kinda edgy."

Hojoon shot a look Taeyang's way, the elder shifting anxiously silently screaming _'I have to tell him?!'_ via his eyes. He took a deep breath.  

"Okay. So. Jiho." He started, avoiding eye contact with the younger, picking up a new napkin and beginning to rip the corners off. "First of all, I'm really sorry I've been so distant with you lately, but I had to sort a lot of stuff out in my head before I could see you again." 

He finally raised his eyes to look at the younger, who was staring back at him with worry written all over his face. He needed to do this as soon as possible, like ripping off a band aid, he couldn't drag this out. But that was easier said than done when he could barely formulate a sentence. 

"I...we've been talking and there's something we have to tell you. It's pretty big so we totally understand if you're freaked out, I mean, we both kinda were for a long time. And we get if you never want to see us again but we _had_ to tell you..." He rambled, tripping over his words as he struggled to get them out. He was so anxious he was trying to delay the actual proposition as much as possible. 

"Taeyang. Just tell me." Jiho's voice was low, commanding, it sent chills down Taeyang's spine, just like when they slept together. 

"I like you." He admitted, eyes falling back down to his hands, watching as Hojoon slotted his fingers between his own. "I _really_ like you, Jiho."

"I do too." Hojoon spoke up beside him for the first time in what felt like hours. "We both do Jiho, and...I know it sounds crazy but if there's any chance you feel the same then..." He exhaled shakily, fingers tightening around Taeyang's as if he was asking the elder if this was definitely the right thing to do. "...we'd like you to be with us."

Jiho stared back at them both, lips parted as he slumped back in his seat. That had been the last thing he expected. He thought they were going to tell him they were moving away or getting married or that they didn't need him anymore because their relationship was fixed. Not this. Definitely not this. 

"Are you serious?" Jiho's voice was flat, neither of them could pick up on what emotion he was trying to convey. Did he mean that in a mocking way, or did he actually not believe them?

Taeyang swallowed thickly, eyes flitting over to his boyfriend who was staring back at Jiho, unsure of how to react. 

"Deadly. We've talked about this a lot, Jiho; it's not just a rash decision. This has a huge impact on our relationship. We...we nearly broke up over this."

Jiho's eyes widened, sitting forward in his seat so his forearms were resting on the table. "Really? But why...why me? You guys are so perfect together, why do you need me too?"

Hojoon smiled softly, his free hand reaching across the table to intertwine his fingers with Jiho's. "We feel like, like you complete us. I know it's weird but when we're with you it just feels right."

Jiho's jaw dropped further, his eyes trailing down to Hojoon's fingers wrapped around his own, then back up to Taeyang who was blinking back at him, pores seeping anxiety. 

"I-I like you both too but," he paused, taking a deep breath, "how can this even work? You two are so in love and then there's just me, I'm gonna be like a third wheel all the time." 

He really did have feelings for Taeyang and Hojoon, feelings he tried to keep repressed knowing nothing would ever come of them. The last thing he wanted was for the couple to split up because of him, he loved them together. He had never seen a couple more perfect for one another. But in the back of his mind, he always wondered what it would be like to be part of that. He never let himself fantasise about it, knowing what a ridiculous idea it was. Why would Taeyang and Hojoon ever want him when they have each other? He was just there to spice up their sex lives. But now, this changed everything. That crazy dream was becoming a reality and he didn't know how to deal with it. This was turning from casual sex into something much deeper, and he wasn't sure he was ready. How could he even fit into their perfect little bubble? They had been together for four years, that's four years of love and memories they have on him. He would always feel second best and he didn't know if he could live like that. 

"We are, but there's no reason we can't love you the same amount, Jiho. Sure, me and Joon will always have a special bond, we've known each other since we were kids, but love is bigger than just two people, Jiho, and we're both falling for you."

Jiho could feel his heart pounding against his chest; could he really go from being completely single to having two boyfriends in the matter of minutes? This was a huge decision that he wasn't sure he could make yet. This not only affected their friendship but Taeyang and Hojoon's long-term relationship. 

He loved spending time with them both, he liked being with them for more than just the sex. But could they really function as anything more than friends? Jiho had never even considered a three-way relationship, he had no idea how these things worked. He assumed Taeyang and Hojoon had no idea either. What if this all fell apart and Taeyang and Hojoon ended up splitting up just because of him? They had plenty of time to think this over before bringing the topic up, he felt like he deserved some time of his own to weigh up the pros and cons before jumping into something so life changing. 

"C-can I go away and think about this? This is really fucking huge and I don't want to make a spur of the moment decision I might regret."

Taeyang nodded, "Of course, Jii, whatever you need. Just...let us know when you've made up your mind, whatever the decision." 

  
∵ ∴ ∵

 

Jiho's head was spinning. He really didn't know what to do. A huge part of him was screaming _'just do it'_ , and he wanted to, he really did want to be with them both, but the rational part of his mind was telling him it was a terrible idea, that it could never work. 

Relationships aren't meant to have more than two people, that's not how things work. So many normal things would be different for them. As gay men they were barely accepted anyway, there was no way the three of them would be able to go out as a...unit?...in public. They'd just have to continue acting like friends, and what kind of life was that? He wouldn't be able to kiss them or even hold their hands; would it even be worth it? 

And he still couldn't shake the feeling of being a consolation prize. He couldn't grasp why they would want to add him to this, Hojoon and Taeyang were so happy together, why did they need him too? Why would they want to complicate what they already have? He thought the two of them would be talking about marriage soon, about adoption, starting a family. But they could never have that if he was involved. Why would they want to sacrifice all that just for him? Maybe they hadn't fully thought this through. 

He opened the door to his apartment, throwing his gym bag on the floor before throwing himself on the worn sofa, groaning with frustration. 

He knew that realistically, this was probably an awful idea. But, he hadn't stopped thinking about the couple since he met them. Hojoon was the most precious person he had ever met; he wanted nothing more than to protect the tiny stylist, ensure he was looked after and happy 24/7. He loved how his full his cheeks became when he smiled, the way he would thread his fingers through Jiho's black hair as they drifted off to sleep, how soft and clear his skin was, the spark he saw in his dark eyes whenever the younger called him 'Princess'. 

Then there was Taeyang. He remembered how nervous the elder had been that first night in the dingy club, despite the arrogant facade he wore, the way he kissed him even though his boyfriend was standing just a few meters away. If he hadn't known that Taeyang was out looking for a threesome, Jiho would have thought Taeyang wanted to be his from that kiss alone. 

His head hurt. A lot. He could feel a dull throbbing just above his left eye. He needed to sleep this off. Or get really drunk. Actually no then he'd probably drunk dial them and say something he regretted. 

"What's wrong with your face?" 

Jiho sat bolt upright on the sofa. The voice came from someone standing over him, a can of Diet Coke in his hand as he looked down at Jiho with confusion on his face. 

"Byungjoo!? What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

"I had an argument with Hyosang and I still have a key so." The blonde shrugged, taking a sip of cola. 

Byungjoo was Jiho's best friend and ex-roommate. He had moved out about six months ago to live with his boyfriend, Hyosang. Jiho sighed, raking his hands through his dark hair. This was the last thing he needed. Byungjoo may be his best friend, but he was annoying as fuck. Jiho wasn't sure he could deal with his bullshit right now. 

He lay back down on the sofa, shutting his eyes. "I was just thinking about...stuff. Leave me alone."

Byungjoo mock gasped, placing the palm of his hand on Jiho's forehead as if he was checking the dancer’s temperature. "Shin Jiho thinking? You okay, buddy? Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

Jiho groaned, slapping Byungjoo's hand away, hissing a _'fuck off'_ at the elder as he rolled to face the back of the sofa, so he didn't have to look at Byungjoo's stupid, cocky face. 

"Okay seriously, Jiho, what's going on? Are you alright?" Byungjoo sat on the opposite end of the sofa to where Jiho's head was, lifting the taller boys legs so they were resting on his lap. 

Jiho groaned again. He knew he needed a second opinion on this. Someone impartial, with fresh eyes. But he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Byungjoo of all people. He sighed, rolling onto his back so he could look at the blonde. 

"Fine, I'll tell you. But don't laugh, or scream. In fact just don't say anything until I'm done okay?"

Byungjoo nodded, sealing his lips with an imaginary key which he threw away, causing Jiho to roll his eyes. 

"Okay so, there's these two guys I've been sleeping with a-"

"Oh my god, you slut."

Jiho kicked Byungjoo in the stomach, the blonde whining a _'what?!'_ as Jiho glared at him. 

"Joo, I mean it, shut the fuck up for once." Jiho hissed. Byungjoo nodded, realising that Jiho wasn't playing around. "Anyway, they're together, they're a couple. They've been together like four years and I'm fucking them both."

Byungjoo's mouth fell open, but he didn't say anything, just stared back at his best friend with sheer disbelief on his face. 

"They're not cheating on each other or anything...we have threesomes." He felt his face heat up slightly, he really hated talking about this stuff. "I-I like them both a lot, they're so adorable and tiny and, oh my god, Taeyang has this dimple and it’s to die for, seriously, the cutest thing you've ever seen." He stopped himself before he launched into a three hour long presentation of every single think he likes about the two boys. 

"Today they told me they like me, both of them. And that they want to be with me. Like all three of us together." He took a shaky breath, staring up at the ceiling so he didn't have to look at Byungjoo. "A-and I really don't know what to do. I like them both, a lot, I love being with them. Not just for the sex but, I like just hanging out with them and sleeping in their bed. Honestly, I would love to be able to call them my boyfriends but...can something like that really work?" 

The two of them sat in silence for a solid minute, before Jiho plucked up the courage to look over at Byungjoo, his expression impossible to read. 

"Well shit, Jiho, why can't you just find yourself a normal, single guy like the rest of us?"

The younger rolled his eyes, sitting up and swivelling so his legs weren't laid across Byungjoo. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, Joo, I knew you wouldn't take this seriously."

Byungjoo shifted so he was facing his best friend. "I am taking it seriously, Jiho, I just don't know what you want me to say. What was your initial reaction when they asked you?"

Jiho tried to remember how he felt. "Relief? I was relieved cause I thought they were going to tell me they didn't want to see me anymore... And then, happiness I guess?"

"So your gut reaction is that you want to be with them?"

Jiho nodded slowly, "Well yeah, but..." It wasn't that simple. 

"But what Jiho? You like them, they like you, I don't see the problem here. I think you should just go for it. If it doesn't work out, then, it doesn't work out. But if you walk away from this without even trying, you're going to regret it your entire life. Trust me."

Jiho glanced over at his best friend. Byungjoo was right. His first thought when Taeyang asked him was that he wanted to be with them both. And he did, more than anything. But there was just so much baggage that came with this, he wasn't sure he was ready to join an already committed relationship. But maybe he had to try; he would never forgive himself if he didn't even try to make this work. 

"Thanks, Joo."

"Anytime, man. So, how good are they in bed?"

Jiho punched him in the arm. 


	9. Three

Jiho stood outside Taeyang and Hojoon's front door, two bouquets in hand. He took a deep breath, pressing the door bell, instantly regretting his decision to do so. Maybe he could run before they opened the door. 

"Jiho?"

Hojoon stood in the doorway, his blonde hair fluffy from just being dried, falling across his forehead. 

_No. This is the right decision._

Taeyang appeared behind him, squeaking out a small _'hi'_ as Hojoon shuffled to the side to let Jiho in, ushering the younger into their living room. 

"Uh, these are for you." He gestured to the flowers, holding them out so each other the small boys could take a bunch. 

Hojoon's face lit up. "They're beautiful, thank you." He raised himself up on his toes to press a chaste kiss just right of Jiho's mouth, causing the younger's breath to hitch. 

He leaned forward; catching Hojoon's lips in a forceful kiss, the blonde whimpering as Jiho firmly planted his hands on Hojoon's cheeks, holding the smaller boy in place as their lips moved against one another. 

He pulled apart, leaving them both breathless. He had wanted to do that for so long; it felt like ages since he kissed Hojoon.  

"I want this." He breathed out, sitting down heavily on the sofa behind him as he looked over at Taeyang, whose mouth was hanging open. "All of this, I want you both so fucking much."

Taeyang placed the bouquet on the coffee table in the middle of their living room. "Are you sure? You want us all to be together?" He took a seat next to Jiho, fingers lacing with his boyfriends who stood beside them as Jiho brought one of his hands to caress Taeyang's high cheekbone. The elder leaned into the touch. 

"Yeah...I-I don't know how this will all work but I want to at least try. I like you both a lot and...I want to be part of what you have." 

Hojoon squealed, throwing himself down on Jiho's other side, looping his arms around younger's waist, nuzzling into the taller boy's chest. "I was so scared you'd never want to see us again!"

Jiho smiled to himself at Hojoon's reaction. This was definitely the right decision. Having Hojoon wrapped around him was exactly what he wanted. He held his arm out for Taeyang to come join them, the eldest of the three still looking stunned that this was what Jiho wanted. 

"I don't think I could handle being without you two, you're both so precious. Honestly, you have the most amazing relationship how could I not want to be part of it?"

Taeyang joined his boyfriend in wrapping his arms around Jiho, pressing a kiss to the younger boy's lips, since Hojoon got one before. 

"We're really doing this?" Taeyang breathed against Jiho's lips, glancing across at his boyfriend who was still nestled into the dancer's side, nodding back at the brunette. "I'm your boyfriend now?"

Jiho laughed under his breath, catching Taeyang's lips in his again as the elder's arms snaked around his neck, drawing the onyx haired boy closer to him. Hojoon watched the two of them kiss. He was worried that he would feel jealous seeing Jiho and Taeyang together again, but he didn't. They looked good, really good. 

Jiho pulled back, smiling at the blonde on the right side of him. "Mhmm, Hojoonie is too. You're both mine."

Hojoon swallowed thickly at the way Jiho said _'mine'_ , his face read love and romance but his voice read lust and possession. Hojoon _wanted_ to be Jiho's. 

He launched at the younger boy, teeth clashing together as he caught him in a forceful kiss, climbing into Jiho's lap so he was straddling one of his long legs. He could feel his boyfriend shifting into Jiho's other leg, swallowing a moan from the dancer as Taeyang sucked a deep red mark into Jiho's neck. 

Hojoon pulled away, Jiho's bottom lip in between his teeth as he looked down at the dark haired boy through hooded eyes. 

"You always take such good care of us it's our turn to focus on you tonight, right Taeyang?" The brunette detached himself from Jiho's neck, agreeing with his boyfriend with an eager nod. 

"Tell us what you want, Jiho." Hojoon whispered close to the dancer's ear, causing him to squirm under the older boy. 

"Suck me off, Princess." Jiho commanded, quickly recovering from the shock of Hojoon being so forward. The blonde didn't usually speak much when they slept together. 

Hojoon sucked on his own bottom lip as he went down on Jiho, never once breaking eye contact with his new boyfriend. He slowly undid the button of his black jeans, taking his time in palming the younger through his boxers. He could feel Jiho growing impatient underneath him, wanting to rile the dark haired boy up as much as he could, knowing how much harder he would fuck him and Taeyang after being teased. 

"Hojoon." Jiho hissed, tilting his hips up to encourage the blonde. "If my dick isn't your mouth in the next five seconds, Taeyang doesn't get to come tonight."

The commanding tone that Jiho normally only used in Taeyang went straight to Hojoon's cock, making it twitch. Hojoon's eyes flickered to his boyfriend, who was half seated in Jiho's lap, the younger's hand down the back of his pants, no doubt preparing him for what was coming later. 

He unsheathed Jiho's erection, marvelling at the gasp he earned from the younger. He licked a stripe up his length, taking the head in his mouth, regaining eye contact with the dancer. It drove Taeyang crazy when Hojoon looked directly into his boyfriend's eyes as he blew him; he was hoping it would have the same effect on Jiho. He wanted to make the younger totally lose it with his mouth alone. 

He swirled his tongue around the head, prodding into the slit to lap up any precome that was oozing out before going down on Jiho's cock. 

The dancer moaned lowly as Hojoon took most of his dick into his mouth in one swift movement, bucking up into the blonde's throat slightly. 

"Holy fuck, Princess."

Taeyang giggled softly, leaving a trail of kisses down Jiho's jawline. He loved seeing the younger like this, face flushed and lips parted. 

"This'll be the best blowjob you've ever had. Trust me; Hojoonie is really great with his mouth."

Jiho smirked, trying to regain his dominant composure as he caught Taeyang's bottom lip between his teeth. It didn't last long as Hojoon pushed Jiho's cock further down his throat, earning a cry from the dancer. 

"Fuck, he's so good."

Jiho's fingers found their way into Hojoon's hair, tugging at the white-blonde locks slightly. Hojoon moaned at the contact, he never knew how much he loved having his hair pulled before Jiho came along, throat constricting around Jiho's cock. 

The younger fisted his hands deeper into Hojoon's hair, trying his hardest not to fuck the elder's mouth as he took his frustration out on Taeyang's collarbones, biting into the brunette's pale skin, leaving a new set of marks. 

Hojoon slowly raised himself off Jiho's dick, lips settling on the head of the strained organ as he sucked gently. Jiho pulled on Hojoon's hair harshly, the elder whimpering as he looked up at his new boyfriend. 

"You look so fucking pretty with your lips stretched around my cock, Princess. But I wanna fuck you til you can't scream my name anymore."

Hojoon's eyes widened, licking precome off his lips in anticipation. Jiho instructed him to stand up and strip. He peeled his clothes of slowly, putting on a show for his boyfriends. He revelled in the way Jiho and Taeyang eyes were fixated on his body, barely blinking. 

"Taeyang. Floor." His voice was husky and commanding as he pointed to where he wanted Taeyang to sit. The brunette obeying immediately. 

"Hojoonie," his voice raised an octave as he switched back to the sweet, soothing tone he used on Hojoon, motioning for the now naked boy to join him on the sofa, "lie back for me baby, I want you to be comfortable while you play with yourself."

Jiho gestured for Taeyang to pass him the lube he knew was in the drawer of the coffee table, pouring some of the cold liquid into Hojoon's fingers. 

"Work yourself open for me, Princess."

Hojoon nodded, hissing lowly as his first finger passed through the ring of muscles, eyebrows furrowing as he adjusted to the sensation of having something inside of him. Jiho stroked his inner thigh, encouraging him to press his finger in deeper, moaning as he did so. A string of whimpers left his lips as he added two more fingers one by one, working himself open so he would be able to take Jiho comfortably. 

"Jiho, please." He whined, withdrawing his fingers and angling his hips up slightly, letting Jiho know he was ready for his cock. "Fuck me."

Jiho smirked before looking over at Taeyang. "Do you have any condoms in there?" He nodded, motioning towards the coffee table. 

Taeyang shook his head. "We don't really keep any in the house..." He trailed off. The two of them had no need for them, before Jiho they had only been with each other, and they had used all the ones up that they bought before planning the threesome. 

The dancer hesitated. "Well, I haven't been with anyone but you two for months so; it should be fine, right?" He knew he was clean, but he wanted to reassure his new boyfriends. 

"It's okay, I want to feel you in me properly, Jiho." Hojoon was getting impatient, wriggling closer to Jiho. "Just fuck me, _please_."

That word again. They must know by now what it does to him. His eyes flashed a shade darker as he pushed Hojoon's knees up to his chest, taking the discarded bottle of lube and slicking himself up. 

"Whatever you want, Princess."

He took a hold of Hojoon's hips, slowly pushing into the smaller boy. Hojoon cried out at the pain, he thought he had prepared himself enough, but clearly not. 

"You okay, Joonie?"

"Yes." He gasped, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. "Keep going."

Jiho smirked, leaning down to kiss Hojoon and pushing his knees further into his chest in the process as he began to fuck into the blonde. 

Hojoon wrapped his legs around Jiho's waist in attempt to give himself more leverage, pulling his hips closer to Jiho's, urging the younger to go deeper. His back arched as he whimpered Jiho's name over and over

"Fuck, Jiho... More."

Jiho gave Hojoon exactly what he wanted, hands gripping tighter on the elder's hips as he pounded into him with more velocity. It was hard to say no to Hojoon, he couldn't deny him anything like he could with Taeyang. He liked to make the brunette suffer; beg for it; but not Hojoon. He truly did want to treat him like royalty, give him everything his heart desired. 

He heard Taeyang whimper on the floor beside him, hands fisted in the sleeves of his hoodie on either side of him as he knelt. He had learnt by now that Jiho wouldn't allow him to touch himself, no matter how much he wanted it. 

"You want this, don't you Taeyang?" He sat back on his heels, hips slowing as he admired the panting, moaning mess in front of him that was Hojoon. "You want me to fuck you like I'm fucking your pretty little boyfriend, right?"

Taeyang nodded, eyes locking with Hojoon's blown ones. He never realised how gorgeous Hojoon looked like this until Jiho came along, he was always too busy thinking about his own orgasm to appreciate the view. 

"Say it, Taeyang. I want to hear you, baby."

Taeyang swallowed thickly, eyes wandering over to Jiho's. They were so dark and full of want. 

"I want you to fuck me...even harder than that, Jiho."

Jiho's eyes widened, before settling into a knowing smirk. He loved that Taeyang had come out of his shell over the past few months. He wasn't as timid and terrified of admitting he liked it rough like when they first met. With Jiho's help, he was starting to explore the desires he had bottled up for so long. 

"Strip, Taeyang."

Jiho's voice was sharp and cold; and Taeyang loved it. He had no idea why he loved being told what to do by the younger, but he did. It surprised even himself. He began to peel the layers of his clothing off, never once breaking eye contract with Jiho. 

Jiho hummed, enjoying the show as the leant down to press a kiss to Hojoon's lips, muffling the whines that were coming from the elder. 

"He's so desperate, isn't he?" He mused against Hojoon's lips, revelling in the way the blonde furiously tried to latch onto his bottom lip. "Do you wanna come so that little slut can get some dick?"

Hojoon loved Taeyang with all of his heart, but he absolutely adored the way Jiho treated the elder. He loved the names he called him, the way he threw him about like he weighed nothing, when he denied him orgasm. And he loved watching Taeyang take it. He had such a fiery personality Hojoon couldn't believe his boyfriend could be so obedient. He would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on watching Jiho treat Taeyang like shit. 

He nodded eagerly, his hands above his head, gripping onto the arm of the chair which Jiho was currently fucking him into. 

"Jiho, please, come inside of me."

The black haired boy bit down on his lip at the command, causing Hojoon to cry out again. 

"You sure, Princess?"

He nodded again, raising his hips up the best he could in an invitation. He was so close. 

"I want to feel all of you, Jiho. _Please_."

Jiho's eyes softened as he pressed a deep, meaningful kiss to Hojoon's lips. An arm stretching up above the blonde's head to lace their fingers together, the other reaching down to lazily stroke his neglected cock. 

He thrust into the elder slowly, almost pulling out completely before slamming back in to smaller boy. 

Hojoon's back arched as he came, screaming Jiho's name as the younger milked his orgasm with his hand, spurts of white shooting across his chest. 

Jiho moaned lowly as Hojoon clamped down on him, his movements becoming more ragged as he reached his own climax. His other hand steady on Hojoon's hip as he fucked into the spent blonde. 

Hojoon cried Jiho's name again as the younger came inside of him, a butterfly-esque notion sweeping over him as Jiho's warmth filled him. 

Jiho's hips began to still, panting heavily as he took in the sight before him. Hojoon always managed to look even more gorgeous covered in come. 

"You're honest to god one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life, Princess." He littered gentle kisses on Hojoon's cheeks and lips as the elder came down from his orgasm. "You think you can go again?"

Hojoon nodded meekly, he was exhausted but he would be crazy to say no to coming like that again. 

"Taeyang, fuck Hojoon for me, babe."

Hojoon whined as Jiho pulled out of him. Suddenly feeling empty, he reached out for his boyfriend’s hand. He needed Taeyang to fill the hole Jiho had left. Literally. 

Taeyang crawled between Hojoon's legs, kissing the younger deeply. It always felt like hours when he wasn't allowed to touch Hojoon. His skin was so soft and flawless. 

He mopped up some of the white liquid on Hojoon's stomach with his fingers, using it to slick up his own cock. It wasn't as effective as lube, but Hojoon was more than prepared and he was too impatient to try and locate the bottle Jiho had tossed aside earlier. 

He kissed Hojoon again, pressing the tip to his abused entrance, relishing in the way Hojoon moaned into his mouth. Even though he had just been fucked senseless by Jiho he was so eager for Taeyang. 

Hojoon gasped as Taeyang pushed in further, his fingers twisting into chestnut hair. 

"Mmm, Tae." 

Taeyang was so much gentler than Jiho, as if he was scared of breaking Hojoon. It was exactly what he needed after the way Jiho had just fucked him. He moaned as Taeyang's hips moved fluidly against his own, back arching as devoted kisses were pressed into his neck. He always felt so cherished when Taeyang was inside of him, he knew just how much the elder loved him, despite what he may have thought a few weeks ago. 

He basked in the way Taeyang looked deep into his eyes as they made love, the faint blush on his boyfriends cheeks even after all these years, the way their lips and noses grazed against one another as their bodies moved in tandem. 

Then Taeyang bit down on the side of his neck. Hard.

The brunette let out of strangled _'Jiho'_ against Hojoon's skin, hips stilling as he gasped. 

"You two are so in love, it's absolutely adorable." He crooked the finger he had just slipped into Taeyang. "I love watching you together."

Hojoon could feel Taeyang's breath hitch as Jiho added another finger, stretching the elder. He whispered words of encouragement and left soft kisses on Taeyang's temple to help the brunette get through the initial discomfort. 

"Keep going, Taeyanggie, show Hojoon how much you love him. Make him come."

Taeyang whimpered as Jiho scissored his fingers, trying to concentrate on Hojoon. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut as Taeyang began to move inside him again, back arching as his hips sped up, Jiho's touch spurring him on. 

"You ready, Tae?"

The brunette nodded, Hojoon's fingers finding their way back into his hair to try and sooth the elder, prepare him for what was coming. 

Taeyang's arms gave way as Jiho pushed inside him, almost fully, collapsing against Hojoon's chest with a cry of the black haired boy's name. 

"Taeyang." Jiho fisted his hand in the back of Taeyang's cinnamon hair, roughly pulling the elder up off Hojoon. "I told you to fuck him."

Taeyang took a deep breath, trying to compose himself he started to move inside Hojoon again, simultaneously fucking himself on Jiho's cock. 

He whimpered as Jiho's hips began to move behind him, pushing him even further and harder into Hojoon. He could tell the blonde was close, biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to suppress the cries that were building up in his throat. 

"Hojoon, come whenever you're ready, Princess." Jiho twisted his fingers in Taeyang's hair, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "But you; don't even think about it."

Taeyang moaned as Jiho's low, commanding tone sent chills down his spine. He could have come from that alone, but he urged himself to hold on, not wanting to disappoint Jiho. 

Hojoon's nails dug into his shoulders, back arched off the sofa, face flushed, mouth agape as he came from the force of the two of them thrusting into him. 

He didn't even get to appreciate how good Hojoon looked as his climax ripped through his body due to Jiho pulling out of him, leaving him feeling empty. He motioned for Taeyang to follow suit, as the taller boy went to tend to Hojoon, helping him up off the sofa. 

"Taeyang, lie down, on your back." He instructed, pointing to the space Hojoon had just occupied before pressing butterfly kisses to the blonde's face, telling him to relax while he _'took care of Taeyang'._

Taeyang's breath was shaky with anticipation. He lay back, feeling completely helpless under Jiho's gaze. It was times like this, Jiho looming over him, when he realised just how much bigger Jiho was than him. He felt tiny with Jiho's hands either side of his head, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. He knew that was the last time Jiho would be gentle with him until after the dark haired man had come. 

He pushed back into Taeyang, the brunette stifling a cry at how roughly Jiho treated him; hands harshly spreading his thighs apart, sure to leave bruises the next morning. 

He noticed the way Jiho's eyes stayed fixed on his neck, that wasn't anything new. He knew how much Jiho loved branding him. He craned his neck slightly, inviting the younger to bite him as he thrust into Taeyang. 

Jiho ran his fingers along Taeyang's jugular, marvelling at the flawless, pale skin. It had been a while since purple and red marks littered his neck.

"Taeyang, baby," he slowed his hips slightly, allowing Taeyang to focus on what he was saying; "I want to try something a little different with you, okay?"

Taeyang felt his heart rate speed up, anticipation bubbling up in his stomach as he nodded. His eyes widened as Jiho loosely placed a hand around his neck. 

"If you don't like it, or it gets too much, let me know. You remember our signal, right?" Taeyang nodded again, holding up three fingers to prove he remembered, mind wandering back to the last time he had slept with Jiho and the younger had gagged him. 

"Good boy. Just let me know and I'll stop straight away, okay, baby?" He was using that sweet tone he usually reserved for Hojoon, it made Taeyang's stomach flip. 

"Okay, Jiho." Taeyang swallowed thickly, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was coming. He fully trusted Jiho, he knew the younger wanted to help him step out of his comfort zone, get him to explore new things, but he would never force Taeyang to do anything he didn't want to. 

His voice switched back. "Don't come til I say you can."

He picked the rhythm of his hips back up, Taeyang's arms scrambling to find something to hold onto and steady himself as Jiho roughly fucked into him. He had butterflies in his stomach again. He had always thought they were reserved for innocent, romantic gestures, but it turned out that having Jiho take full control gave him butterflies too. 

The dark haired man wrapped his other hand around Taeyang's neck, thumb webbing pressing down on his oesophagus. His cock twitched at the way Jiho's hands easily circled his slim neck. He could feel his heart race, an automatic reaction to the restriction on oxygen to his lungs. 

Jiho loosened his grip for a second, just enough for Taeyang to take half a breath, to try and moan Jiho's name, but he was stifled mid-cry as the younger pushed down harder, fingers pressing into the arteries on each side of his neck. His head was cloudy, dark spots obscuring his vision as he tried to gasp for air. His eyes rolled back in his head as Jiho's hips continue to pound into him, the assault on his prostate felt so much more intense with Jiho's hands around his neck. 

Jiho almost pulled all the way out of Taeyang, the brunette's entire body jerking as he slammed back in, forcing a choked sob from the elder. 

He was close. At least, he thought he was. Either that or he was about to pass out. 

"Go on, baby, come for me." He was so lightheaded he could barely make out Jiho's voice. 

Everything went dangerously black as he came, white stars twinkling in his vision as the orgasm rippled through his body. He registered Jiho shuddering, a warmth filling him, a low moan of his name as long fingers unlocked from around his neck. 

Air rushing back into his lungs hit him like a second climax. He rasped out Jiho's name now he was able too, wanting to reach up for the younger, but his limbs didn't seem to be working just yet, his brain still recovering from being deprived of oxygen. 

"You okay, baby?" Jiho whispered, coming down from his own orgasm, worried he went too far from Taeyang's lack of reaction or movement, his breath ragged, as he was the one who had been denied air. 

Taeyang felt fingers lace with his. Hojoon. The blonde came into view, kneeling beside him on the floor, clearly just as worried as Jiho. 

Taeyang smiled, meekly pulling Jiho down into a kiss, letting the younger know everything was alright; better than alright. He melted into the cushions of the sofa as Jiho kissed him, skin chapped from where he bit down into his bottom lip at the sight of Taeyang struggling to breathe. 

He felt warm, loved, as Hojoon rubbed his nose against Taeyang's cheek, urging the elder to face him so he could catch his lips in a kiss of his own. The brunette gasped into Hojoon's mouth as Jiho finally pulled out of him. 

He felt fingers on his throat again; this time they were soft, caressing the abused skin. 

"How does it look?" Taeyang's voice is still hoarse as he arches his neck. Jiho's eyes dragged over the skin before returning to Taeyang's face, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. 

"Gorgeous. You bruise up so nicely, Taeyang."

Taeyang shivered, picturing a necklace of burgundy and plum in the shape of Jiho's hands. 

He whimpered lightly as Hojoon's fingers joined Jiho's, tracing over the sensitive marks left by the younger. 

"You're gonna have to let me take you shopping if this is gonna become a regular thing." The blonde chuckle lowly, pressing a soft kiss to Taeyang's tender skin. "You can't go to work like this, baby." 

Taeyang whined. He hated clothes shopping. Even the idea of Hojoon dragging him around every store in town made him feel exhausted. 

"We can deal with that in the morning, we should probably get you to bed now, though." Jiho helped Taeyang into a sitting position, his head spinning at suddenly being upright. 

"You want me to carry you?" Jiho asked with amused smile. Taeyang inwardly rolled his eyes, he had no idea why Jiho loved carrying him around so much, but he figured he wasn't in a position to argue. He wasn't sure he was even able to stand. 

"It's only like 6 o'clock; can't we just watch a movie and nap down here?" He really didn't feel like going all the way upstairs right now, plus, he knew if he went to bed now he'd wake up around 10 and not be able to get back to sleep. 

"Sure, I'll go get some blankets for us." Hojoon stood up on shaky legs, knees buckling slightly as he tried to walk, still weak from his climax. 

Jiho grabbed his wrist, gesturing for him to sit down next to Taeyang and relax. "I'll go; they're just in the top of your wardrobe right?" He tried to remember from the last time the three of them snuggled up with blankets in the living room. 

Hojoon nodded as Jiho left, turning his attention back to Taeyang, fingers gently combing through auburn hair. 

"You looked so beautiful with his hands around your neck." Hojoon laughed softly. "That's not something I ever thought I'd say." 

"You liked it?" Taeyang's eyes twinkled slightly at Hojoon's words. He had been so caught up in Jiho pounding into him and fighting for air that he hadn't even thought about the blonde watching them. 

Hojoon bit down on his bottom lip. "I love watching him dominate you, Tae. You look so tiny and helpless underneath him, and, you should see how stunning you look when he finally lets you come." 

Taeyang hated how Hojoon still managed to make him blush after four years, intertwining their fingers as he leaned in for a tender kiss. 

"Are you glad he came back?"

Hojoon turned to look in the direction of the stairs, laughing under his breath he heard Jiho trying to wrestle with all the shit that was in the top of their wardrobe. 

"Yeah. I really think this is going to work, Tae. All three of us, together, it feels right."

They smiled in tandem as Jiho appeared at the living room door with a bundle of fluffy blankets in his arms. His eyebrows knitted together as his two boyfriends stared back at him. 

"What? You're kinda creeping me out." 

Hojoon outstretched his arms for Jiho to come join them with the blankets. "Nothing. We're just happy you're here."

He sat next to the blonde, planting a kiss on his forehead as he wrapped and arm around his slim shoulders, pulling the elder in tight to his side. Hojoon nuzzled into Jiho's shoulder as the youngest of the three of them wrapped one of the blankets around himself, patting his knee, inviting Taeyang to lay his head down. 

The brunette leaned across to kiss Jiho before settling down on his side in front of Hojoon, slotting his body against the younger's, resting his head on Jiho's lap. Hojoon threw another blanket over the two of them before snaking an arm around his waist, their legs intertwining. 

Taeyang sighed contentedly, letting his eyes fall shut as Jiho's fingers carded through his hair, lulling him to sleep. He just about registered the TV being turned on and some movie starting up as he basked in the warmth of his two boyfriends. 

He made a mental note to thank Hansol in the morning. As much as he hated admitting the obnoxious dancer was right, he couldn’t deny that having a threesome had not only saved their relationship; but massively improved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go!!!! the end!!!! they finally managed to work it out!!! and apparently taeyang being strangled is my kink!!!  
> ah this ot3 was really fun to write i think i'm gonna try then again sometime.


End file.
